Jägermeister
by lovestory034
Summary: Felicity amanece sin saber la razón de su dolor de cabeza; que tiene que ver con Sara, que no le hará ninguna gracia a Oliver y que perjudica seriamente a un desconocido que casualmente se tropieza con ella en Verdant. OliverCeloso everywhere.
1. No entiendo nada

Aunque sea obvio, decir que no me pertenece Arrow ni ninguno de sus personajes :D

La historia sucede en algún momento de la relación entre Sara y Oliver.

* * *

El cuerpo humano estaba muy mal diseñado, de verdad que lo estaba.

O eso era lo único que podía pensar Felicity nada más despertarse y ser recibida por el peor dolor de cabeza que jamás hubiera podido imaginar. Iba y venía de forma intermitente mientras todo se empezaba a enfocar a su alrededor. Bien. Tiempo de chequear donde se encontraba. Con un esfuerzo hercúleo abrió un ojo para cerrarlo inmediatamente cuando un rayo de sol casi le perfora el lóbulo frontal. Arrastrando una mano hasta su cara decidió volver a intentar realizar un análisis; cortinas de su habitación – chequeado. Suelo de su habitación- chequeado. Extremidades en funcionamiento- chequeadas.

Bien, por lo menos sabía que se encontraba en su casa y con su cuerpo entero, no sana y salva debido al terrible dolor de cabeza pero menos da una piedra, pensó.

**RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING RINGRING**

_Oh mierda. _El dolor se producía intermitentemente debido a que algún iluminado estaba llamando a la puerta de su casa a las tantas de la madru... **¡MIERDA!** El reloj marcaba más de las diez de la mañana **¿¡CÓMO PODÍA SER?!** Felicity, en un subidón de adrenalina, se levantó de la cama sobre sus brazos, ya que había estado durmiendo boca abajo, y se quitó las sábanas enredadas en las piernas de una patada. Si recordaba correctamente el día anterior había sido jueves por lo que ese día debía ser viernes, y eso significaba que llegaba muuuuy tarde al trabajo.

**RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING**

_Oh, a la mierda_. Sin comprobar nada más de su estado Felicity salió disparada hacia la puerta para enfrentarse a quien quiera que fuera que le estaba produciendo tanto dolor de cabeza y a enseñarle una forma más útil de utilizar un dedo aparte de llamar a los timbres. Impulsada abre la puerta de sopetón para enfrentarse a un pálido y alterado Oliver

- **¿Amigo que demonios...?** - se cortó en seco al reconocer a su jefe y amigo en la lucha contra el crimen - **¿Oliver?** - mira alrededor de él para comprobar que no hay nadie más - **¿Qué pasa? ¿ Ha pasado algo malo, los chicos están bien?**

Sin previo aviso Oliver la agarró por la cintura y le pasó un brazo por el cuello sujetándole la cabeza para hundirla en un abrazo que le pilló totalmente por sorpresa a Felicity pero que enseguida esta le correspondió casi por instinto.

- **Felicity estas bien... Oh gracias a Dios que estas bien...** - era tanta la gratitud y el alivio en su voz que a Felicity se le hizo un nudo en la garganta solo por el hecho de pensar que esas emociones estaban dirigidas a ella.

- **Oliver estoy bien, claro que estoy bien...** - dijo ella interrumpiendo las gracias murmuradas que Oliver no paraba de recitar. No podía verle la cara ya que la tenía totalmente atenazada entorno a su cuerpo en un abrazo de cuerpo entero, no es que Felicity fuera a quejarse... Pero necesitaba saber que demonios estaba pasando. - **Oliver, hey Oliver esta bien, esta todo bien...**

- **¡¿Todo bien?!** - de un barrido Oliver ya no la estaba abrazando si no que la tenía sujeta por los brazos y su expresión era tan feroz que la hizo encogerse de hombros entre sus manos - **¿Te atreves a decir que todo esta bien... ¿Felicity te haces una maldita idea de lo que me... nos has hecho pasar? **

**- ¿Oliver que pasa? me estas asustando... no entiendo nada... y ¿porque me gritas?- **su agarre se hizo más fuerte en sus antebrazos - **Suéltame Oliver, por favor, me vas a hacer daño**

En un segundo Oliver la había soltado como si hubiera entrado en combustión espontánea ahí mismo y se llevó las manos a la cara y al pelo mientras paseaba por la sala de estar de Felicity, que de repente se había vuelto realmente pequeña con la invasora presencia de Oliver, pensó Felicity. Oliver no dejaba de pasear y soltar pequeños gruñidos cada vez que la miraba. Felicity pensó seriamente en sentarse ya que no sabía cuanto podía durar esa sesión y estaba, muy a su pesar, disfrutando de los efectos de su maldito dolor de cabeza.

- **Tú móvil** - soltó por fin en voz baja Oliver ¿Quizás ya estaba más tranquilo?

- **¿Qué?** - Felicity no sabía si lo había oído bien, ¿todo esto por un teléfono?

- **¿Dónde esta tu jodido teléfono Felicity?** - Ok, aun estaba realmente enfadado - **Ese al que te he llamado 23 veces y al que no me a respondido nadie**

Oh.

Estaba en serios problemas, si alguien del equipo no contestaba a una llamada o no la devolvía en menos de dos horas se entendía que ese miembro estaba en problemas y necesitaba ayuda.

- **Mi.. ¿mi móvil?** - Oliver solo la miró fijamente con la mandíbula seriamente apretada - **OH, claro mi móvil. Pues debería estar en mi bolso, como siempre** - rebuscó entre los cojines del sofá - **y mi bolso esta...** - en la mesa, debajo de la colcha de su cama. Nada - **Bueno mi bolso realmente debería estar en esta casa. Lo bueno es que eso seguro que se donde esta, la casa digo, ya que estamos en ella - **revoloteó por su estancia moviendo sus objetos con la esperanza de que el móvil apareciera debajo de alguno de ellos. Sin dejar de sentir los penetrantes ojos de Oliver en su nuca** - JAJA. Sería un poco raro perder una casa y es una buena pista para saber donde esta el resto de mis objetos personales...**

Al sentirse extraña Felicity miró a Oliver otra vez para ver que seguía ahí, quieto, estático, impasible, sin interrumpirla y con la mandíbula realmente apretada...

Oh, Oh.

De repente Oliver bajó la mirada hacia sus piernas y la recorrió una súbita ráfaga de aire que le puso la piel de gallina y hizo que se intentara cubrir lo que le llevó a pensar que no sabía que llevaba puesto antes de salir como una loca a abrir la puerta. Miró hacia abajo; -_uuffff, al menos llevaba pantaloncitos-. _Y Oliver no apartaba la mirada de sus piernas, ahora el aire frío le parecía un poco menos helado, tal vez más... caliente. Sí, hacía calor en su pequeño y invadido salón.

- **Vístete y vámonos** - Oliver gruñó de repente y por fin apartó la mirada de sus intimidadas piernas. Felicity quiso protestar por su tono pero una mirada de él le hizo pensar que lo más sabio sería aclarar todo este lío desde la base.

Sí, allí al menos no tendría que enfrentarse sola a un aterrador y sexy...- _espera ¿sexy?_- Oliver. Allí por lo menos contaría con el comprensivo Diggle y Roy y Sara, seguro que en el fondo no era nada...

* * *

Malditos traidores.

Todo lo que recibió Felicity al llegar a la base por parte de Diggle y Roy fueron mini-réplicas por su "irresponsable comportamiento" y por tenerlos a todos tan preocupados. Por lo visto un delincuente juvenil como Roy había recibido muchas charlas sobre "como hacer sentir mal a la gente que te tiene aprecio" y se las sabía al dedillo. Que suerte para su dolor de cabeza. Lo peor eran los movimientos de cabeza que reflejaban la decepción de Diggle. Por lo menos Oliver parecía un poco más calmado al ver que estaban haciendo su trabajo. _Dios_, Felicity se moría por replicarles las incontables veces que se había dado esa situación en ellos mismos pero claro... ¿cómo te enfadas con una persona que ha estado tan preocupada por ti? _Enfin...Sí, bueno, si al menos supiera que rayos pasó para estar tan desorientada..._

Felicity podía recordar haber salido de su despacho la noche anterior como siempre después de dejar todas las citas organizadas para la semana siguiente y luego haber cogido su pequeño cochecito y haber llegado a la "Arrowcueva" con la intención de perseguir a unos cuantos criminales en sus preciosos ordenadores... Y luego...

- **!OH! ¡SARA!** - gritó interrumpiendo el discurso de Roy - **Estaba con Sara anoche y...**

- **¡Hey delincuente!** - Una sonriente Sara bajaba a toda prisa las escaleras con una sonrisa amplia en su cara y mirando a Felicity - **Muy buenos días chicos** - le dio un beso en la mejilla a Oliver y enseguida se acercó a Felicity - **Buenos días chica, me lo tienes que explicar todo. Detalles.** - Decía mientras se sentaba y abría su café

Tarde se dio cuenta de que todos la miraban con la boca abierta

- **¿Qué pasa?** - miró a Felicity - **¿Fue todo bien, verdad? Porque si te hizo algo lo mato con mis propias manos... **

**- Un momento... ¿qué?¿a quien? - **Felicity llevó sus manos por inercia a su cabeza, muchas piezas de un solo puzzle

**- ¿Sara, estuviste con ella anoche? - **Oliver había bajado la voz a niveles preocupantes

- **¡Claro!** - se rió. Miró a Felicity y a su cara de absoluto aturdimiento - **¿No te acuerdas cielo?** - quizás no era tan divertido - **Ayer salimos juntas un rato y te dejé con el chico aquel tan mono ...**

Las respuestas llegaron a la vez

- **!¿Qué?¡** - Oliver se había levantado de donde estaba apoyado

- **Oh mierda...** - Diggle se llevó la mano a la cara

Roy se movió incómodo en su sitio

- **¡Callaos todos un momento por el amor de Dios!** - harta de no entender nada Felicity plantó al equipo con la mano extendida preparada para aporrear al primero que interrumpiera a Sara otra vez y se sentó frente a ella en otra silla - **Sara sigue por favor, no entiendo nada de nada y, no, no lo recuerdo así que me estoy volviendo loca. Esta mañana me he despertado en mi cama y está todo borroso y...**

Sara la paró poniéndole las manos en sus antebrazos

- **Felicity tranquila no pasó nada malo** - hizo rodar los ojos a los demás que habían soltado suspiros de alivio a la vez - **Simplemente ayer acabamos el trabajo más pronto que habitualmente y decidí que necesitábamos un descanso así que te convencí para subir al club a tomar unas copas...**

- **¿Me convenciste?** - Felicity levantó una ceja

- **Jaja, esta bien, te medio-obligué a que me acompañaras a tomar una copa - **sacudió la mano Sara quitándole importancia** - pero después de la tercera estabas dispuesta a pasártelo bien, que te lo mereces, así que salimos a bailar y conociste a un chico guapísimo**

**- Oh Dios... - **Felicity estaba empezando a recordar varias cosas

**- Y casualmente lo conocía de mis años de salir de discotecas y era buen chico así que cuando la cosa se empezó a poner seria entre vosotros yo desaparecí - **Sonrió pícaramente** - Y por lo que veo os lo pasasteis realmente bien, ¿eh?**

Todos se habían quedado en absoluto silencio. Felicity habría jurado que el maldito estado, más bien que todo el puñetero continente se había quedado quieto a su alrededor. Podía imaginarse galletas rompiéndose encima de vasos de leche, gente a medio caminar y hasta perros con los ojos abiertos mirándola a través del continuo espacio tiempo.

Sin ser consciente de sus actos Felicity movió la cabeza para alcanzar con la mirada hacia donde estaba Oliver. Lo encontró mirándola con los labios abiertos y con una expresión tan en blanco que le dolió en el alma. Mili-segundos más tarde lo que sintió fue miedo al ver como transmutaba su expresión a la más pura y desatada ira que hubiera presenciado jamás.

Lo peor fue que no la miraba a ella. Si no a Sara.


	2. Nadie entiende nada

Lo dicho, Arrow no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes excepto el chico de la discoteca (mi intención es que aparezca hacia el tercer capítulo)

Muchas gracias por los favs, el review y los follows de verdad ¡MIL GRACIAS! : )

* * *

No se movía ni una mosca.

Todos se habían quedado quietos y Roy miraba a Oliver como si estuviera notando su estado emocional y estuviera preparado para saltar encima de él y derribarlo si fuera necesario.

- **¿Qué has dicho Sara?** - Oliver no parpadeaba

- **Ollie... ¿que te pasa? - **Sara se levantó para encararse con él** -Ya lo he explicado, no ocurrió nada malo y Felicity está bien**

**- ¡Pero podría no estarlo Sara! -** Todos se sobresaltaron cuando Oliver alzó la voz - **¡Sabes que Slade esta esperando una oportuidad para destruirnos y las has dejado sola!** - La apuntó con un dedo

Pareció que Sara iba a contestarle una grosería pero se quedó con la boca abierta mirando a Oliver y sin decir nada más cogió sus cosas y salió de la base a toda prisa

- **Sara... espera** - Felicity salió del shock y se dispuso a seguirla pero cuando quiso levantarse ya no estaba en la base. Se giró apuñalando a Oliver con la mirada pero este la tenía clavada en el suelo.

**- Esta bien chicos, voy a ir a por Sara** - dijo Diggle mientras se levantaba de la mesa en la que estaba apoyado - **Roy, vienes conmigo** - Roy no se lo pensó dos veces antes de salir disparado detrás de Diggle. Este se paró al lado de Felicity y le puso la mano en el hombro a modo de consolación - **¿Estas bien?** - Susurró

- **Sí Digg, gracias** - Contestó Felicity

Salieron sin mirar a Oliver ni una vez. Felicity se lo quedó mirando y cada segundo que él no levantaba la mirada más furiosa se sentía ella. Lo bueno era que gracias a lo que Sara le había contado había empezado a recordar lo que creía que eran ellas dos bailando con toda el alma en mitad del Verdant. Recordaba también que el primer chupito que le habían puesto no le había gustado nada, Sara había pedido un Jagger... Jaggermister o algo así. Pero a la segunda subida de codo que hizo no le pareció tan malo. También recordaba como le había picado la barba de un desconocido cuando este la había besado en el cuello... _Mierda. JODER._

_- _**¿Qué?** - dijo Oliver bruscamente. La estaba mirando fijamente y ella había estado tan absorta que no se había dado cuenta de que también lo miraba a él. La confusión dio paso al enfado en Felicity y a la indignación de que Oliver hubiera tratado a Sara de esa forma

- **¿Disculpa?¿Me lo estas preguntando tú?** - No contestó, solo la miraba - **¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle a Sara en ese tono?** - Cuanto más hablaba más se enfurecía Felicity

- **En el tono que me ha parecido más adecuado** - Contestó el aludido sin mostrar ni una muestra de arrepentimiento, cosa que sacó de quicio a Felicity

- **Oh, tú... ¡maldito idiota arrogante!** - se encaró seriamente con él hincándole un dedo en el pecho - **¿Qué derecho tienes a meterte en lo que ella y yo hagamos o dejemos de hacer, eh? No te incumbe**

- **Te ha puesto en peligro Felicity** - ahora él le estaba enseñando los dientes - **Por supuesto que me incumbe**

**- NO, no te incumbe Oliver Queen, al igual que dejaste muy claro que nada de lo que tu hagas me incumbe a mi - **el dedo había pasado a ser un puño y estaba apretando enserio contra su pecho. No es que él pareciera notarlo realmente. - **Y por tu bien espero que te disculpes con ella porque te repito que no ha hecho nada malo... ni yo tampoco** - Bien de esa última parte no estaba tan segura

- **Oh vaya, ¿ahora te preocupas por mi bien Felicity? Seguro que anoche no estabas tan preocupada** - Rió Oliver son una risa tan fría que helaría el infierno y apretó su pecho contra ella empujando su propio puño hasta quedar atrapado entre los dos pechos. Estaban realmente cerca y la situación podía ser de alto riesgo - **Es más, no creo que anoche pudieras ni siquiera estar preocupada por ti misma - **Estaba fuera de control

- **¿Me estas intentando decir algo Oliver? Por que si es así solo dilo y acabemos con esa absurdidad - **Felicity intentaba aparentar tranquilidad

- **¡Absurdidad es que ayer perdieras el control de esa manera en mitad de una discoteca llena de gente que no conocías de nada y hicieras con un desconocido** - hizo un gesto de asco con la cara - **Dios sabe que! **

- **No veo la absurdidad aquí Oliver o ¿me estas diciendo que por acostarme con alguien que apenas conozco soy peor persona? Porque no creo que tengas mucho que ganar en este juego...** - Ya eran dos fuera de control

- **Tú no eres así**

- **¡¿Así cómo, Oliver?!** - No sabía cuando la mano de él había apresado la suya por la muñeca pero ahora que intentaba alejarse de él era un serio problema y solo la cabreaba más - **Quizás no perdí el control, quizás lo que quería era salir de detrás del escritorio por una vez, pasármelo bien y tener un poco de buen sexo **

_Gruñó. GRUÑÓ._

_- _**Nunca. Jamás. Volverás a hacer algo así**_ - _esas palabras fueron dichas por una parte animal que Felicity no había tenido el "placer" de conocer - **Con nadie**

_- _**Suéltame** - Felicity pretendió que su voz sonara fría y controlada, todo lo contrario a como se sentía ella por dentro

En el segundo que fueron dichas esas palabras Oliver la había soltado pero no se había echado hacia atrás y su presencia seguía siendo intimidadora, aunque una parte oscura, que Felicity no quería conocer todavía, le decía que podía seguir torturando a Oliver un ratito más, que por muy al borde que lo llevara, a ella, nunca le haría daño. Decidió ignorar esa voz en su cabeza por el bien de su salud mental

- **Nunca** - Volvió a repetir él como si fuera un mantra

- **Sí** - dijo Felicity mientras recuperaba su abrigo - **Mejor no contengas la respiración** - Y salió disparada de allí tan rápido como sus pies se lo permitieron

* * *

Tenía que conseguirse algún artilugio de calidad para esas horas muertas en la base, pensó Oliver mientras recogía los trozos rotos de la segunda madera que rompía de su cilindro de entrenamiento. No era normal que se rompieran con esa facilidad. No es como si él estuviera más "nervioso" ni nada de eso...

Oliver había pasado lo que él creía que habían sido las tres siguientes horas a la pelea discutiendo consigo mismo y con sus aparatos de entrenamiento. _¿Quizás se había extralimitado con Felicity?_, en el fondo la chica tenía el mismo derecho que él y que Digg a tener una vida fuera de ser "ayudante del vigilante"... ¿no?. _Sí, por supuesto que sí_. Y entonces, ¿porqué le molestaba tantísimo que hubiera pasado la noche con otro hombre? Sin proponérselo , empezó a imaginarse las manos de algún desconocido viajando por la espalda de Felicity, subiéndole la camisa para acariciar su vientre, perdiéndose bajo su _demasiado corta_ falda... Tercera barra rota. Mierda.

Y después estaba el tema de Sara. Se había comportado como un gilipollas con ella, gritándole de esa manera. Agobiado de todas las disculpas que tenía programadas decidió que lo mejor sería darse una ducha y volver a su trabajo en Queen Consolidated, quizás Felicity ya estaría allí y podrían hablar. Si es que volvía a dirigirle la palabra.

* * *

Felicity no podía estar más tranquila, de verdad que no podía... O eso quería aparentar. Pero lo hacía penosamente y lo sabía, no paraba de tocarse el pelo y saltaba cada vez que el ascensor se iluminaba pensando que era Oliver el que subía. No tenía por que esconderse ni evitarlo ya que no había hecho nada malo pero no podía evitar sentir una tirantez en el vientre solo de imaginárselo saliendo de esas puertas y mirándola. Ojalá esa sensación tuviera algo que ver con estar enfadada, pero Felicity nunca había sido tan estúpida como para engañarse a si misma, sabía que no tenía nada que ver con sentimientos de rechazo hacia Oliver; más bien lo contrario. Y eso sí que la ponía furiosa, pero consigo misma.

De repente el ascensor se abrió y de él salió Oliver, imponente como siempre. Felicity no estaba preparada y boqueó un par de veces hasta que consiguió mantener sus labios cerrados. Él solo la miró impasible aunque habría jurado que vio un resquicio de asombro al verla.

- **Hola** - saludó él al fin

- **Buenos días**

Pareció que Oliver iba a decir algo más pero dio un cuarto de vuelta sobre si mismo y se dirigió hacia su despacho sin decir nada más. Bueno, si Felicity seguía jugando con su pelo de esa manera se iba a quedar calva en pocas horas ¡precisamente hoy tenía que haberse dejado las gomas de atar el pelo en casa!

* * *

Bueno esa había sido la peor entrada triunfal de la historia de la humanidad, o al menos de la historia de Oliver Queen, pensaba Oliver mientras se pasaba la mano por la cara en un gesto de agotamiento. Había llegado a su despacho con la intención de ofrecerle a Felicity una disculpa formal y intentar pasar el resto del día con normalidad, pero no. No, nunca era tan fácil con Felicity. Ella tenia que estar ahí sentada tan adorable con el pelo suelto, mirándolo como si fuera enorme pero quisiera aparentar que ella lo era más. Todos esos sentimientos combinados con la ira que le suponía que hubiera estado cerca de otro hombre...

Había vomitado un patético "hola" como un crío asustado y había salido corriendo a la seguridad de su despacho. Esos sentimientos no le gustaban nada, los odiaba.

Odiaba que Felicity le hiciera sentirse tan inseguro como no se sentía desde la isla, odiaba que ella controlara la mitad de sus decisiones aunque lo disimulara bien. Y sobretodo odiaba sentir esas cosas tan intensas a su alrededor porque lo hacían sentir vivo y cuando no estaba cerca suyo... bueno, le recordaba lo muerta que estaba su vida. Felicity le había enseñado que no tenía su vida tan controlada como a él le gustaba pensar y en realidad... bueno mierda, pero en realidad a él eso le encantaba. Muchos días se levantaba con la sola idea de ver a Felicity y poder sonreír con cualquiera de sus salidas o simplemente mirarla y recordar que no todo en este mundo era sufrimiento, también existía la felicidad. Ella se había convertido en una parte de él que hubiera deseado no necesitar; Pero lo hacía.

Si al menos pudiera ponerle un nombre a todo eso...

Volvió a mirarla

Hora de llamar a Sara. Cogió su teléfono y marcó su número sin esperanzas reales de que ella le contestara pero al tercer pitido contestó un seco - **¿Qué? - **Oliver suspiró aliviado

- **Sara, ¿podemos hablar?**

**- ¿Para qué Oliver, piensas volverme a chillar? Por que ahora mismo estoy ocupada - **él suspiró, _ahora o nunca_

_- _**No Sara, quiero disculparme, lo siento mucho. No debería haberte hablado así** - esperó, pero ella no contestó - **Verás estoy tenso por todo este asunto de Slade y yo simplemente saqué las cosas de quicio - **se oyó suspirar a Sara a través de la línea

- **¿Sí Ollie, estas seguro que es eso lo que ha pasado?** - su tono era tranquilo pero Oliver podía sentir la tensión en cada palabra

- **Claro** - tragó saliva y no supo muy bien porqué - **Es eso Sara, lo ****siento**

- **Esta bien Ollie no te preocupes** - la línea quedó unos segundos muerta - **Pero oye... tenemos que hablar**

**- Claro Sara - **sonrió tristemente** - cuando quieras**

**- Si quieres vamos a cenar **

**- Genial**

**- Elige tu el restaurante - **se oyó sonido de ropa** - Nos vemos esta noche Ollie - **y con eso colgó

Oliver bajó el móvil de su oído a su mesa con lentitud y suspiró. Por fin algo que hacia bien en ese día tan extraño

* * *

Bien eso había sido violento. Felicity tecleaba en su ordenador pero casi cada mitad de frase tenía que borrarlo todo ya que estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no conseguía redactar un párrafo decente. Maldito Oliver, la ponía nerviosa tan solo con estar en la misma planta que ella. Y era absurdo porque los separaba un cristal bastante gordo y seguro que él tenía que hacer mil cosas más importantes que estar pendiente de ella.

Para distraerse Felicity intentó recordar todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior pero tan solo podía recoger algunos retazos. Recordaba haber bailado mucho y, por fin, recordaba al chico con el que supuestamente había pasado la noche: moreno, ojos azules, muy divertido (o eso le pareció) y buen besador. Pero no conseguía recordar nada de fuera del club, y eso le daba mucha rabia. Tenía que hablar con Sara de eso.

_DING_

Con un pitido el ascensor se abrió y de dentro salió un chico joven vestido con un uniforme de lo que Felicity reconoció como una empresa local de transportes. Llevaba un ramo enorme de flores de colores vivos y brillantes en su mano y una libreta en la otra.

- **¿Felicity Smoak?** - preguntó leyendo el nombre en su libreta y la miró

- **Sí, yo misma** - se medio levantó de su silla mientras el chico le sonreía y le entregaba el ramo

- **Son para usted. Firme aquí por favor** - le acercó la libretita

- **¿Cómo?** - eran preciosas - **¿De parte de quien?**

- **Lo siento señorita eso no lo sé, yo solo las reparto** - se encogió de hombros. Felicity le firmó el papel y se lo devolvió

- **¡Gracias! Que tenga un buen día** - Y el repartidor se fue con el ascensor dejándola con el ramo en las manos

- **Vaya** - Felicity se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Oliver más cerca de lo que lo hacia a él. Lo encontró apoyado en el marco de la puerta de su despacho mirando el ramo fijamente - **¿Quien las envía?**

- **No lo sé** - hizo ver que no le importaba que la mirara y se dispuso a ponerlas en agua, pero tenía el jarro vacío así que se dispuso a rellenarlo en el lavabo del jefazo, Oliver. Cosa que la obligaba a pasar por su lado, _MUY_, por su lado

Justo cuando estaba consiguiendo pasar la franja del peligro, Oliver la sujetó por el antebrazo con su mano izquierda dejándola entre él y el otro lado del marco de la puerta del cual Oliver no se había separado.

- **Quizás son del gusano con el que te acostaste anoche** - dijo mirando aún las flores como si quisiera desintegrarlas con la mirada.

- **Quizás** - lo miró desafiante - **y no es ningún gusano** - aunque no recordara nada de él y fuera una teoría más que válida

Ahora Oliver sí que la miró. Ella intentó hacer ver que no la intimidaba. Él intentó ignorar el hecho de que su traje y sus flechas lo estaban llamando por un poco de acción

- **Y sabe donde trabajas, veo**

- **Eso parece**

- **¿No se te habrá escapado nada más, no Felicity?** - bajó la cabeza hacia ella

- **¿Qué insinúas Oliver?** - lo entendió. Él pensaba que podría haber revelado su identidad secreta - **¡OH! ¿Cómo te atreves a pensar algo así de mí?** - estiró de su brazo para recuperarlo pero él no se lo devolvía

- **No insinúo ni pienso nada Felicity, te pregunto que más sabe - **eso le dolió. Dio un tirón de su brazo que seguramente después le pasaría factura pero en ese momento lo único que la guiaba era la rabia

- **No sufra señor Queen, su subordinada no ha dicho nada de usted ni lo dirá** - dejó el jarrón en el suelo allí mismo - **Porque deja el cargo para siempre. Este y el de sus horas extras** - se alejó de él sin mirarlo con toda la calma que pudo

- **Mierda...** - Oliver se frotaba la cara con fuerza - **Joder no Felicity, lo siento. No quería decir eso yo solo...**

- **Nada señor Queen, esta todo muy claro** - cogió su teléfono y su abrigo - **No puedo trabajar con alguien que no confía en mí y muchos menos que me falte al respeto**

- **Felicity por favor no...**

- **¡No Oliver, ya basta!** - estiró sus brazos con furia hacia abajo. Mierda, iba a llorar - **Ya estoy harta de que tu puedas** **arriesgar la seguridad del equipo cada vez que Laurel o que alguno de tus ligues se pone en medio y que luego dudes de mi así** - Oliver fue a decir algo - **¡No te atrevas a decirme que es diferente!** - cerró la boca de golpe - **Porque no tienes ni idea de la de veces que he sufrido por ti** - mierda se estaba metiendo en un pozo - **quiero decir... por tu seguridad y las veces que he dado más de mi de lo humanamente posible por el bien del equipo. Así que sí, me voy Oliver. Hazme un favor y déjame en paz**

Salió de allí como un rayo

Oliver no se movió en un buen rato mirando la puerta por la que había desaparecido y preguntándose como limpiarían la cantidad de sangre que seguramente se estaba formando a sus pies, ya que, por como le dolía el corazón, se le debía estar cayendo a trozos del pecho.

En un arrebato se giró sobre si mismo y pateó el jarrón rompiéndolo en miles de pedazos. Le pareció una metáfora muy acertada.


	3. Empiezo a entender

Ni arrow ni ninguno de sus personajes sigue sin pertenecerme, excepto mi aportación; Sam

De nuevo mil millones de gracias por vuestro apoyo tanto en reviews o favs o follows ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! :D

* * *

El agua caliente se sentía bien, realmente bien. Felicity pasaba sus manos por el pelo en un masaje extremadamente agradable después del día de hoy. No quería pensar. Simplemente quería borrar todo el drama acontecido en esas últimas horas.

Más pronto que tarde para su gusto, tuvo que salir de la ducha y se envolvió en una toalla. Sin ninguna delicadeza se estiró en el sofá de su apartamento y cruzó su brazo por encima de su cara.

¿Qué estaba pasando? Cómo era posible que toda su vida se hubiera alterado tanto en solo una noche. Aún se le hacía un nudo en la garganta al recordar la pelea que había tenido con Oliver. ¿Cómo ese idiota podía haberla tratado de esa manera? Que la hubiera acusado de haber compartido su secreto con alguien, y menos con un desconocido, le dolía en el alma. Aunque bien pensado... con Barry. _No_. Eso había sido totalmente diferente, y fue con el propósito de salvarle el culo, otra vez.

De un salto Felicity se levantó del sofá y dejó caer la toalla a sus pies. Se sumergió en su armario entre suspiro y suspiro y se decidió por un cómodo pijama. Mientras se lo ponía llamaron a la puerta y a Felicity casi se le sale el corazón por la boca.

_¿Era Oliver?_ Podía ser... no habían aclarado realmente todo el tema de su renuncia. Felicity notaba como sus manos se iban volviendo sudorosas a cada paso que la acercaba a la puerta. No quiso pensárselo dos veces ya que sabía que si lo hacía lo más posible sería que no abriera. Así que abrió de sopetón

- **¡Uoh! Bonito pijama cariño**

- **¿Eh? **

Había un chico en su puerta con las manos en los bolsillos y una actitud de lo más familiar hacia ella. Su sonrisa era realmente amplia y parecía con toda la intención de entrar en su casa por la forma en la que se movía sobre sus propios pies

- **Perdona... ¿quien narices eres tú?** - Sinceramente Felicity no estaba para tonterías

- **Ouch, no te acuerdas de mi** - el chico en cuestión hizo un puchero y se pasó la mano por la incipiente barba

Ese gesto activó algo en el cerebro de Felicity

- **¡Oh Dios mío!** - saltó hacia atrás y lo señaló con un dedo que él contempló divertido - **¡ERES TÚ!**

Gran parte de los recuerdos de la noche anterior volvieron a Felicity con la amenaza de un nuevo dolor de cabeza. El chico de su porche hablándole al oído, ella riéndose a carcajadas y él aguantándola por la cintura. Baile y más baile. _Mierda,_ fue ella la que le dijo de ir a su casa, _¿porqué demonios haría algo así?_. El recuerdo más vívido de la noche era del chico que estaba en su porche enfrente de su cama dirigiéndose hacia ella. La verdad, Felicity no necesitaba recordar nada más

**- Sí, sí. Hasta lo que sé; yo soy yo - **se estaba riendo de ella** - ¿me dejas pasar?**

**- ¿Cómo? No claro que no - **lo paró en su trayectoria con una mano en el pecho** - ¿Qué haces aquí?**

**- He venido a verte, obviamente - **estaba realmente divertido por la forma de reaccionar de Felicity** - Por lo que veo ya estas mejor, me alegro cielo **

**- Tú y yo tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas - **casi sonó a amenaza

**- Estoy completamente de acuerdo pero creo que estaríamos más cómodos dentro de tu casa - **señaló el salón para darle más énfasis** - Aquí fuera hace un poco de frío ¿sabes?**

Felicity dudó serios segundos antes de moverse pero finalmente se apartó a un lado, ya no podía ir a peor. El chico la recompensó con una sonrisa deslumbrante mientras entraba y se sacudía el abrigo

- **Un chocolate calentito sería absolutamente genial** - le escuchó gritar desde su salón mientras cerraba la puerta.

El dolor de cabeza cada vez era más intenso para Felicity

* * *

- **Sara** - esta se giró sobre la silla en la que esperaba a que apareciera Oliver en el restaurante el cual él mismo le había mandado la dirección hacía unas horas

- **Ollie** - se acercaron pero el beso del saludo fue en la mejilla en vez de la boca. No supieron quien lo había provocado

- **¿Has pedido?** - preguntó Oliver mientras se sentaba frente a ella

- **No, te esperaba**

Se hizo un silencio incómodo mientras cada uno leía su propio menú

- **Lo siento** - dijo al fin Oliver

- **Eso ya lo has dicho** - Sara dejó caer su menú sobre la mesa - **y si mal no recuerdo yo te he dicho que no ****importaba**

- **Lo sé pero quiero excusar mi comportamiento contigo esta mañana** - por su cara Oliver no estaba teniendo un buen día - **no quería gritarte**

- **Ya lo sé**

- **¿Ya saben que van a pedir?** - intervino un camarero. Los dos pidieron sus cenas con educación y esperaron a que trajeran las bebidas

- **Casi tenemos una pista fiable de donde puede estar Slade y de lo que se propone** - comenzó Oliver

- **Y estas tenso y es por eso por lo que saltaste como un hombre lobo esta mañana** - Sara lo miró con actitud acusadora

- **Sí... Bueno, sí eso mismo**

- **Ya...** - volvió a esconderse detrás de su menú

- **Sara** - Oliver se lo apartó robándoselo

- **¡Ei!**

- **¿Qué pasa?** - Oliver quería hablar enserio, bien: hablarían enserio

- **No sé si crees que no lo veo o es que ni siquiera tú mismo lo ves**

- **¿El qué?** - Oliver estaba realmente confundido

- **La forma en la que la miras Ollie, la forma en la que** **sonríes solo por ella, la forma en que su seguridad supera tu promesa de "no matar"**- calló a Oliver, que iba a decir algo, con un gesto de la mano - **déjame acabar. No sé si estas luchando contra esto porque crees que le harás daño o porque crees que no te la mereces, no lo sé pero no me importa. Solo... - **Sara estaba luchando contra las ganas de llorar** - Solo... eres mi amigo Ollie, antes que mi pareja o mi amante o nada y quiero que seas feliz. Y no lo eres - **dobló su servilleta cuidadosamente mientras el camarero depositaba sus platos principales** - Lo de esta mañana, ¿de verdad crees que te has puesto como un loco por Slade? No Ollie, no lo creo. Creo que tenía algo que ver con que ella hubiera estado con otra persona**

**- Estas hablando de ... - **con la boca sorpresivamente seca, dijo Oliver

**- Sí - **asintió Sara** - Estoy hablando de Felicity, lo sabes de sobras**

Pasaron minutos antes de que Oliver volviera a hablar

- **Yo... no sé que decir Sara** - cada vez tenía más ojeras y peor cara

- **La Verdad sería un buen plan** - contestó mientras alzaba su copa

- **No puedo** - negó con la cabeza - **No puedo permitirme ni pensar en ello, no sería justo y solo conseguiría ponerla en peligro** - Sara no tenía claro que estuviera hablando con ella ya que tenía la mirada perdida

- **¿Y no la pones ya en peligro dejándola estar en el equipo? Yo no veo ninguna diferencia; trabaja contra los malos, lucha contra los malos - **contaba con sus dedos** - Lo único que encuentro es que así es más fácil para ti**

**- Te aseguro que no es fácil**

**- Te cubres con tu propia mentira para no asumir la realidad, dices que Felicity puede resultar herida pero que yo sepa es una mujer hecha y derecha, y créeme, no necesita a ningún hombre cuidando sobre lo que es mejor para ella**

**- Oh Dios ... - **con agotamientoOliver reclinó sus brazos sobre la mesa a los lados de su plato y bajó su cabeza a sus manos** - Que mierda... Lo estoy haciendo lo mejor que sé pero evidentemente esta saliendo todo al revés. Solo pretendo que nadie salga herido pero os estoy haciendo daño a todos. Sobretodo a ti - **la miró y Sara vio que esta vez si que era sincero** - Lo siento Sara, lo siento mucho - **A los pocos segundos esta alargó el brazo y le acarició el antebrazo en un gesto de consolación

**- Lo sé Ollie, tranquilo - **le brindó una sonrisa triste** - No elegimos de quien nos enamoramos - **Sara sabía que Oliver se estaba disculpando por que su relación hubiera tenido que acabar de esa manera, y para ser sinceros, ella también lo sentía

**- Pero quiero que sepas que voy a estar siempre ahí para ti - **la miraba con esa peculiar mirada que solo Oliver podía hacer; entre intimidadora y confidente** - Siempre**

**- Gracias - **ninguno dijo nada en un buen rato hasta que ella miró su plato** - ¿comemos?**

**- Sí claro - **pareció que Oliver volvía a respirar por primera vez desde que había entrado en el restaurante ahora que lo que tenían que decirse había quedado dicho

**- De verdad que tienes mala cara - **bromeó Sara

**- Mpff... - **resopló Oliver** - hoy no es mi mejor día**

Los dos rieron dejando salir la tensión acumulada

* * *

-**¿Necesita algo más el señor?**

- **Bueno... ¿podrías acercarme las servilletas?**

- **¡Era una ironía!** - Felicity no sabía si estaba más indignada o cabreada pero lo estaba, y mucho - **Acábate ya el dichoso café y empieza a hablar o te echaré de mi casa**

- **Jolín chica que carácter** - el chico, que se había identificado así mismo como Sam, estaba sentado en su sofá y se había pasado los últimos diez minutos sorbiendo su, según él, demasiado caliente café - **Está bien, a ver** - se secó la boca con una servilleta que finalmente le había pasado Felicity - **¿qué recuerdas?**

- **Nada** - soltó Felicity, cada vez estaba más de mal humor. Maldito dolor de cabeza, maldito Sam y maldito Oliver - **Bueno, cosas sueltas**

- **Bien algo es algo** - sonrió él. Felicity podía ver ahora porque había acabado la noche con ese chico. Su pelo negro azabache hacía que sus ojos parecieran aun más azules de lo que ya eran y su ya de por si perfecta sonrisa también le provocaba unos hoyuelos muy tentadores a los lados de su boca. Por no hablar de su físico... Era tan parecido pero a la vez tan diferente de Oliver... _¡¿Y ahora porqué narices recordaba a ese?! - _**¿Estás bien?** - Sam la miraba con preocupación_. Genial, encima era encantador_

_- _**Sí perfectamente** - Felicity se removió en el sofá - **Ahora empieza por favor**

- **Vale** - pareció que se lo pensaba unos momentos - **Nos besamos**

- **Sí, lo sé** - cerró los ojos y se masajeó el puente de la nariz - **De eso me acuerdo - **Pareció que él iba a hacer algún comentario obsceno sobre eso pero Felicity le señaló con un dedo - **Te juro que te echo - **Él rió

**- De acuerdo, pues en un principio te vi bailar en mitad de la pista y me pareciste la cosa más bonita que jamás había visto - **La forma tan directa en la que lo dijo y la sinceridad que destiló de sus palabras dejó a Felicity descolocada y pudo notar como sus mejillas se iban poniendo rojas** - Me quería acercar a ti como fuera pero parecía que estabas repudiando a todos los hombres que se te acercaban así que no sabía como hacerlo - **La miró con intensidad** - Entonces vi a Sara y ¡PAM! fue como una señal**

**- ¿Señal? **

**- Señal - **asintió Sam** - ya la conocía de antes y ella te conocía a ti, ¿qué mejor oportunidad para hablar contigo?**

**- ¿Y ya está? ¿Así de fácil? - **Felicity no se podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Bajó la cabeza hasta tocar las rodillas con su frente y gimió _¿Cómo podía haber perdido el respeto por si misma de esa manera? ¡Con un par de copas!. _Notó la mano de Sam subirle y bajarle por la espalda en un gesto de consolación que, contra todo pronóstico, la calmó un poco. Volvió a subir la cabeza para encontrar su mirada - **¿Y si estaba tan borracha como permitiste que ocurriera? Te aprovechaste de mi situación** - él no se había comportado tampoco

- **¿Aprovecharme de qué?**

- **No creo que haga falta que te lo diga** - apartó su mano que seguía posada en su hombro

- **Felicity** - rió - **No pensarás que nos acostamos**

- **¿Eh?**

- **No pasó nada, cielo**

- **¿No?** - un rayo de sol estaba entrando en su "catástrofe-después-de-un-terremoto" mundo

- **No** - negó con la cabeza - **Muy a mi pesar ¡Esbromaesbroma!** - rectificó cuando Felicity hizo ademán de echarlo y se rió fuerte - **Estabas tan enfadada por que pensabas que habíamos tenido sexo** - volvió a reír

- **No le veo la gracia, he tenido muchos problemas por culpa de eso ¿sabes?**

- **Oh**

- **Y ¿cómo...? Como es que** - movió el dedo entre ellos - **¿Porqué no nos acostamos?**

- **No me has dejado continuar** - se sentó recta ofreciéndole la oportunidad de que continuara y Sam lo hizo - **Me acerqué a vosotras como ya he dicho pero tú me rechazaste muy groseramente como había visto que hacías con todos los demás** - Felicity hizo un gesto de dolor como disculpándose pero él movió la mano para quitarle importancia - **Lo asumí y volví a mis cosas cuando de repente, a los quince minutos o así, te vi salir de entre la multitud y me besaste**

- **¡Mentira!** - saltó Felicity

- **¡Absoluta verdad!** - se puso una mano en el corazón - **Y déjame acabar** - Ella se puso las manos en la boca y se apoyó en sus rodillas - **Bien. Yo me sorprendí mucho por que me acababas de rechazar así que te fui a preguntar que pasaba pero tu solo me dijiste que habías cambiado de opinión y que querías que fuéramos a tu casa. Nos estuvimos besando un poco y luego recogimos tus cosas y nos fuimos - **Felicity soltó un gemido** - Cuando una chica tan guapa como tú dice que vayamos a su casa; obviamente vamos. - **Lo afirmó como si fuera una ley reconocida internacionalmente y Felicity alzó una ceja pero no comentó nada - **En el taxi te empezaste a marear, supongo que por beber demasiado y cuando llegamos aquí no estabas para muchas fiestas así que te dejé en el sofá mientras te buscaba algo de ropa limpia pero cuando volví ya estabas frita. Así que te cambié** - Felicity fue a protestar - **¡No miré nada, lo juro! y con esa ropa que llevabas te hubieras encontrado unas marcas muy feas a la mañana siguiente. Luego te dejé en la que supuse que sería tu cama y cerré la puerta al salir**

Felicity se había quedado muda. Un extraño al que minutos antes odiaba por haberse aprovechado de ella se había convertido en su salvador

- **Vaya** - si al menos pudiera dejar de boquear - **Muchas gracias. Muchísimas gracias** - se llevó la mano al pelo para echárselo para atrás - **Dios... uffff ja ja ja** - Él también sonreía al verla reír - **Muchísimas gracias. Claro ahora tiene sentido que solo recuerde las escenas de la discoteca, me quedé sopa**

- **Muy sopa**

- **Oh** - estiró una mano hacia él - **Siento mucho haber sido tan insoportable contigo y haberte hablado tan mal**

- **No es nada, te entiendo** - se había aligerado la tensión entre ellos en un trescientos porciento

- **Por cierto** - de pronto recordó Felicity - **¿Has sido tú el culpable de las flores?**

- **Yo mismo** - ella fue a preguntar pero enseguida se lo aclaró - **En el taxi me explicaste donde trabajabas y quise tener un detalle contigo ya que parecías muy disgustada por algo que te había sucedido esa misma noche. Creo que fue por eso por lo que volviste a mi y me propusiste ir a tu casa, la verdad**

- **Oh gracias** - cada vez le cogía más cariño - **¿Disgustada? Pues no lo recuerdo tampoco...**

- **Eso no me lo dijiste, lo siento**

**- No volveré a beber nunca**

**- Oh no digas eso, diste una lección de baile a muchas de las personas que andaban por allí, y ya que sacamos el tema me tienes que decir que bebida pediste por que si con dos copas has perdido la memoria y te afectó tanto... - **agitó la mano** - ¡tiene que ser la leche! - **Felicity rió

**- No, no creo que fuera la bebida - **se puso bien la falda** - _Mea culpa_. No bebo nunca y luego me afecta todo muchísimo más**

**- ¿Porqué has dicho antes que te había causado problemas?**

**- Uhm... bueno ha alguien no le sentaron muy bien mis aventuras**

**- Oh... ¿un novio o algo así? - **Felicity negó rápidamente

**- NO, no, no. Nada de eso**

**- ¿Entonces? - **se estiró hacia ella** - No tienes novio "ni nada así"**

**- Nop - **volvía a ponerse roja

**- En ese caso no has hecho nada malo Felicity así que nadie debería enfadarse o no enfadarse contigo por lo que hagas, eres mayorcita ¿No crees? - **Mierda. Tenía toda la razón, ella y Oliver no eran nada para que él se fuera metiendo en quien le regalaba flores o con quien compartía taxi

- **Sí, supongo** - Felicity no era tonta, sabía que Oliver estaba tan molesto por Slade y por su identidad secreta - **No es todo tan fácil**

- **La vida nunca es fácil, por eso todos tenemos derecho a cometer errores** - Los ojos de Sam brillaron

- **¿Sabes? Me estás empezando a caer bien**

- **Tú estás empezando a encantarme**

- **¿Siempre eres tan directo?** - Felicity no podía evitar sonrojarse cada vez que decía algo así

- **Lo intento; la vida es demasiado corta como para andar por las rama**s

- **Vaya, entonces desesperarías conmigo** - bufó ella - **hay veces que me pongo a hablar y pierdo hasta el sentido del tiempo. Simplemente las palabras se forman en mi cerebro y no las clasifico entre importantes y banales y me lío yo sola, en fin, que no paro de soltar sandeces como ahora mismo** - se apretó las manos contra los muslos. Él la miraba divertido

- **No me importa mirarte hablar, me pareces adorable**

Se quedaron los dos mirando el uno al otro sin decir nada, solo disfrutando del buen ambiente que se había creado entre ellos

**- ¿Quieres quedarte a cenar? Es un poco tarde pero aun puedo preparar algo - **dijo finalmente Felicity

**- No gracias - **de un salto se puso de pie** - Debo presentarme en otro sitio, el trabajo me tiene atado - **se acercó a ella para darle un beso en la mejilla** - pero me encantaría que cenáramos otro día - **se enderezó, _vaya era realmente alto - _**y mejor si es en un restaurante bonito en el que tu no tengas que cocinar, solo disfrutar - **dijo esa última palabra acentuando la "r"

- **Oh** - Felicity salió de su trance cuando él fue a la entrada a recoger su abrigo - **Claro. Sí por que no**

- **Genial** - acabó de abrocharse el abrigo y cogió un trozo de papel que tenía dentro de un bolsillo - **¿Tienes un boli?** - Ella le acercó uno y él le dejó su número apuntado en el papelito - **Si te apetece un día de estos... llámame **

- **Lo haré**

Sonó el timbre de su puerta, _¿quién podía ser a estas horas?_

- **Bueno me voy** - dijo Sam dirigiéndose a la puerta

La abrió y al otro lado se encontró con la figura recostada de Oliver en el marco de su puerta

_OH JODER_

* * *

Cuando Oliver subió la cabeza al oír que se abría la puerta de Felicity lo hizo con la intención de pedir humildemente que le dejara hablar para así poder disculparse por lo idiota que había sido pero, donde esperó encontrar la cabeza de Felicity mirándolo, encontró un pecho masculino. Recorrió el abrigo con la mirada hacia arriba mientras notaba como los contornos de sus ojos de iban volviendo oscuros por lo que su cerebro le estaba gritando; el significado encontrar un hombre en la puerta de Felicity. SALIENDO. DE. SU. CASA.

Cuando llegó a la cara del tipo ya estaba más que perdido en la oscuridad y sus manos salieron disparadas hacia la garganta del bastardo.

Vagamente recordó que venía a pedir disculpas, no a estrangular a nadie, pero a la mierda con eso: ese tipo había elegido mal a quien acercarse con sus sucias manos.


	4. Quizás no hay nada que entender

Again ni Arrow ni sus personajes me pertenecen

MIL MILLONES DE AÑOS LUZ de gracias por vuestros reviews y por el apoyo que me dais de verdad me dan ganas de continuar con la historia y encima me alegráis el día ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! :D

**He tenido que cambiar el nivel de T **a** M** por motivos que leeréis más abajo en el propio capítulo. Supongo que ya os esperabais algo verde pero prefiero asegurarme de que tiene las indicaciones adecuadas jajaja.

Padt; El lemmon se me ha ido de las manos, creo que he creado un monstruo -_-

* * *

Oliver no era consciente de que sus manos estaban creando una presa inamovible en la traquea de aquel tipo hasta que Felicity le agarró la cara y se interpuso entre su víctima y él. Todo lo que se había vuelto borroso y segundón volvió a su cabeza con la sangre que seguramente se había escapado hacia sus pies; soltó su agarre de inmediato. Vergüenza y autodesprecio fue lo primero que sintió cuando entendió lo que pretendía hacerle al chico.

- **¡Sam!** - Felicity lo agarraba por los hombros mientras Sam, en el suelo, luchaba por aspirar algo de aire - **Oh Dios lo siento, lo siento tanto... ¡¿Oliver qué demonios te pasa?! ¡¿Estás mal de la cabeza?!, ¡podrías haberle matado!** - Ahora Felicity le gritaba a él

Oliver quería decirle que no había sido su culpa, que sus manos habían dado la orden de estrangular, no él. Pero lo tomaría por loco de verdad. Ni él mismo sabía porque narices había saltado a la yugular de ese chico, solo el instinto y el odio por verlo saliendo de casa de Felicity y la realización de lo que habían estado haciendo ahí dentro. _Genial_, ahora también tenía ganas de vomitar.

- **¿¡Cual es tu problema imbécil!?** - le gritó el moreno poniéndose de pie con la ayuda de Felicity

_Tú_, quería decirle Oliver, pero seguramente solo empeoraría las cosas así que se quedó callado

- **Será mejor que me vaya antes de que alguien decida dispararme** - continuó Sam con rebosante desprecio hacia Oliver

- **¿Estás bien? ¿Puedes conducir?** - Felicity le tocaba la cara en busca de magulladuras y Oliver se mordió la lengua

- **Sí, tranquila - **dijo en un tono más suave a ella - **Solo me saldrá un moratón pero a este...** - apuntó a Oliver - **voy a sacarlo de tu casa**

Sin que él estuviera del todo de acuerdo, el cuerpo de Oliver se adelantó un paso dispuesto a la batalla

- **Inténtalo** - dijo

- **NO, no basta ya** - Felicity se puso en medio de los dos con los brazos apuntando al pecho de Oliver, instintivamente sabía quien podía ser más peligroso - **Sam, si estás bien, vete a casa** - Asintió - **Enserio, tranquilo por él**- Miró a Oliver con una furia que no había visto jamás salir de sus ojos - **Tú y yo vamos a hablar. Seriamente.**

Oliver supo que estaba jodido.

Hubo un momento de silencio extremadamente tenso entre los tres hasta que Sam, sin decir una palabra, cogió la puerta y se marchó. Ninguno de los dos apartó la mirada del otro ni un momento.

- **¿Exactamente que crees que estas haciendo aquí Oliver?** - Felicity a duras penas contenía su tono

- **Quería disculparme** - la mandíbula de Felicity casi chocó contra el suelo

- **¿DISCULPARTE? Estrangulando a Sam** - se peinó el pelo con los dedos mientras Oliver se removía inquieto sobre sus pies - **¡Me gritas, gritas a Sara y a quien te viene en gana, me insultas y casi matas al pobre chico y... ¿¡te atreves a decirme que vienes a disculparte!?**

Él no hubiera dicho nada ni aunque se le hubiera ocurrido una buena excusa; Felicity estaba cabreadísima

- **Sí, ¿sabes qué Oliver? A mí también me están entrado ganas de disculparme contigo** - Felicity rió pesadamente - **¿Por dónde empiezo? ¿Quemando Verdant, tal vez?**

- **Felicity... si me dejas...** - intentó aclarar las cosas

- **No, no te dejo** - Felicity no sabía como se lo hacían pero siempre acababan más cerca de lo que a ella le hubiera gustado estar en esos momentos - **Podrías haberle hecho mucho daño a Sam**

- **¿Era él, verdad?** - era la voz de el Vigilante quien preguntaba, no él

- **¿Quién?** - Felicity quedó confundida un momento - **Oh, ¿el chico de la discoteca...? Sí, era él , sí** - Una parte oscura de su mente se calló que en realidad no habían pasado la noche juntos, _¿qué más daba?_ tampoco es que estuviera mintiendo, lo había conocido en la discoteca...

¡Bueno! Oliver se sentía un poquito menos mal por haberse tirado al cuello del bastardo.

- **A venido a ver que tal me encontraba**

- **Seguro que a sido por eso** - Ahora era Oliver quien reía amargamente - **Vamos Felicity te hacía más lista**

- **¿Ya empezamos?** - si había venido a su casa a seguir hiriéndola lo llevaba claro... - **Sam solo...**

- **Sam, Sam, Sam** - Oliver estaba empezando a hartarse de oír ese nombre en boca de ella - **¡por dios Felicity deja de defenderlo cualquiera diría que te has enamorado del tipo! - **estaban tan cerca que Felicity pudo ver como las motitas azul claro de sus ojos se volvían más oscuras

- **Bueno... enrealidad** - Felicity no sabía por que estaba pinchándolo de ese modo pero se sintió poderosa - **es un hombre muy agradable y hemos decidido volver a vernos**

Casi se estaba acostumbrando al gruñido de Oliver; _casi. _Aún así se encogió sobre si misma cuando este dejó entrever su ira con un gruñido muy poco humano

- **Felicity** - fue un susurró pero estaban tan cerca el uno del otro que ella lo pudo escuchar perfectamente - **No te atrevas...**

- **¿A qué Oliver?** - estaba tan enfadada y agotada de todo que no paró a pensar en lo que estaba diciendo - **¿A sentir algo por alguien que por fin está interesado en mí? ¿O solo te preocupa el sexo?** - los ojos de Oliver irradiaban como soles - **No sufras,** **por lo menos ya sé como es en la cama; fantástico.**

En un momento estaba con los pies plantados en el suelo y al siguiente estaba siendo elevada por unas fuertes manos que se apoderaban de sus nalgas y la estrellaban contra el pecho de Oliver. El cerebro de Felicity no registró el momento en el que sus labios chocaban contra los de él, estaba muy ocupada reconociendo todas las sensaciones que le llegaron a la vez. Aunque él estaba más bajo por la forma en la que la tenía cogida, quien llevaba el ritmo del beso era indudablemente Oliver. Sus labios rozaban contra los de Felicity frenéticamente. Terciopelo y acero le estaban haciendo el amor a su boca. La estaba devorando y llevándola al infierno y ella más que feliz de ir cuesta abajo mientras no dejara de hacer eso que estaba haciendo. Las manos de Felicity viajaron sin haber recibido ninguna orden al pelo de Oliver y se deleitaron entre sus mechones apretándolo más contra ella a lo que él respondió con un gemido de aprobación que hizo que el estómago de Felicity diera un vuelco.

_Debería estar enfadada con él, no besándole_. Pensó por un segundo Felicity, pero se le olvidó en cuanto las manos de Oliver se movieron bajo su trasero

En un jadeo de ella Oliver metió su lengua entre sus labios y comenzó una danza de lenguas y labios que dejó a Felicity desorientada. Suerte que la tenía bien cogida y... contra la pared. Felicity no tenía ni idea de como habían llegado hasta ahí pero no iba a perder un solo segundo separándose de su boca para preguntárselo. En esa nueva posición ella pudo notar como el pene de Oliver se hacía duro y caliente entre sus muslos y por puro instinto tensó sus piernas entre las caderas de él para poder rozarse contra lo que su cuerpo le estaba pidiendo. La sensación fue increíble y los dos gimieron a la vez. Estaba perdiendo el control y pronto tendría que respirar... pero _¿quién necesita respirar de todas formas?_

Oliver separó el nudo de lenguas y labios y la miró fijamente con una intensidad que no había visto jamás en su vida

* * *

No debería estar haciendo esto. En el fondo de su mente una voz, inaudible y distorsionada, le chillaba a Oliver que lo que estaba haciendo se salía completamente de su plan inicial. Pero a la mierda con eso, ahora que había probado como sabía Felicity no iba a soltarla ni aunque utilizaran palancas para despegarlos. Lo besaba como si quisiera fundirse en una con él y como no dejara de hacer esos ruiditos con la boca, Oliver, no iba a durar ni siquiera para quitarse los pantalones. Sin raciocinio ninguno cortó el beso y le dijo:

- **Voy a hacerte el amor** - la poca decencia que le quedaba le recordó que estaría bien que los dos estuvieran de acuerdo con lo que iba a pasar. Casi rompe en llanto cuando la cabeza de Felicity subió y bajó en un gesto de aprobación

Había perdido el control escuchando de los propios labios de Felicity que había estado con un hombre (al que muy a su desgracia acababa de conocer) y ahora solo podía pensar en ella y en lo correcto que se sentía tenerla entre sus brazos, para lo demás habría tiempo más tarde.

Volvió a atacar su boca mientras se mecía contra ella mordiéndola, chupándola y succionándola. Borrando todo lo que hubiera podido estar ahí, incluidas las manos de ese tal Sam. _Sobretodo las manos de ese tal Sam_. Pero más que marcar territorio lo que quería de Felicity esa noche era todo: _absolutamente todo_ y eso lo asustó.

* * *

Felicity solo atinó a asentir cuando Oliver le había dicho lo que iba a pasar, solo quería que dejara de hablar y siguiera tocándola. Casi se le escapa un puchero cuando notó que la depositaba suavemente en el suelo pero se le pasó cuando él se arrancó la camiseta por la cabeza y le quitó a ella la suya quedando los dos desnudos de cuerpo para arriba. Hambre, es lo que vio en su mirada mientras la miraba de arriba a abajo para volverla a alzar, en un gruñido.

Los dos soltaron el aire de golpe al notar el tacto de la piel del otro. Caliente, suave y poderoso se sentía debajo de ella. Felicity notaba vagamente como él la estaba llevando a algún sitio pero el roce de su barba en su cuello mientras jugaba con su lengua en esa zona estaba matando todos sus otros sentidos. Solo atinaba a pasarle las manos por el pelo y por su musculosa espalda.

Su habitación, la había llevado a su habitación. Más tarde le preguntaría como se sabía la disposición de su casa, ahora las manos de Oliver estaban muy peligrosamente cerca de una zona muy íntima de la anatomía de ella.

- **Oliver...** - ¿esa era su voz?

- **Sí, cariño, Oliver** - la besó con intensidad - **Oh, joder Felicity... - **su voz sonó pastosa por el deseo y Felicity supo que nunca podría olvidar el tono en el que había pronunciado su nombre.

Estaban tumbados, él encima de ella, y podía notar la tensión de sus brazos manteniéndose alzado encima de ella para no aplastarla pero ella lo quería totalmente encima, quería notarlo TODO de él. Felicity pasó sus brazos por detrás de su espalda y lo atrajo hacia ella. Oliver presionó su miembro contra la pelvis de Felicity y las piernas de esta se abrieron de forma automática dándole la bienvenida.

Oliver bajó su cabeza por la clavícula de Felicity pasando su lengua por la sensible piel hasta llegar a la unión de sus senos los cuales besó mientras subía su mano restante entre sus cuerpos y encontraba la cinturilla de sus pantalones de pijama. Felicity no podía respirar mientras sentía las manos de Oliver acariciarle el ombligo y mientras su lengua hacía cosas que deberían ser ilegales con sus pechos. Quería saber a que sabía, como se sentirían sus músculos debajo de sus labios así que lo comprobó; cogió su cabeza con las manos y se la subió a la altura de su cara para besarlo y luego se arrastró por debajo de su gran cuerpo hasta quedar posicionada bajo su torso. Lo besó en el tatuaje mientras notaba la intensa mirada que él le estaba dirigiendo, siguió por su cicatriz en el pecho y bajó en un recorrido descendente hasta la que tenía en la cadera. Con una rápida mirada a su cara llevó las manos a la cinturilla de los pantalones de él para abrir el botón que los sujetaba.

_Dios mío. _Era grande, Oliver Queen era grande, pensó Felicity

Con casi timidez, absurda a esas alturas, Felicity rozó la palma de su mano contra su duro bulto y Oliver se contorsionó sobre suyo. En vista del efecto que le producía una simple caricia Felicity decidió llegar al siguiente nivel, le bajó los pantalones y con ellos los calzoncillos negros que llevaba. Asomó de entre ellos el pene de Oliver apuntando directamente hacia su propio ombligo y, sin perder tiempo, Felicity siguió con sus caricias piel contra piel. Oyó sisear a Oliver y vio como se mecía contra su mano casi de forma involuntaria. Felicity vio como los músculos de los brazos sobre los que se estaba aguantando se tensaban y contraían cada vez que ella repetía su caricia, se sintió mojarse solo de pensar en la influencia que tenía sobre su placer en ese momento.

- **Felicity** - sonó estrangulado - **Si sigues haciendo eso se va a acabar la diversión muy pronto**

Ella pareció desconcertada, por lo que Oliver salió de encima suyo de un salto y la arrastró con él al otro lado de la cama. Entre besos consiguió sacarle los pantaloncillos y se quitó los suyos de una patada quedando desnudos el uno contra el otro. Notó como la mano de Oliver acechaba su zona más sensible y se aferró a sus hombros como si fueran salvavidas cuando sintió como un grueso dedo se metía entre sus pliegues y la acariciaba sin piedad.

- **¿Te gusta Felicity?** - le susurraba al oído mientras le mordisqueaba el lóbulo de la oreja, enviando pequeñas descargas de placer

Ella solo atinó a boquear cuando sintió como su dedo se adentraba más dentro de su núcleo. Escuchó como Oliver gemía a la vez que ella. Estuvo un rato haciéndole el amor con los dedos hasta que ella ya no pudo más

- **Oliver... por favor** - le debía de estar dejando marcas en los hombros con sus uñas de lo fuerte que lo estaba abrazando

- **¿Qué pequeña?** - se hizo paso con sus caderas entre sus piernas - **¿Me necesitas como yo te necesito a ti?**

- **¡Sí!** - notó como la punta roma se hacía paso dentro de ella - **Oh joder...** - Oliver rió con voz gutural pero la risa duró poco cuando una oleada de placer le hizo poner los ojos en blanco mientras penetraba por completo a Felicity

Se meció contra ella sintiendo como el mundo a su alrededor se volvía poco más que cenizas y ella se agarró a él como si temieran que pudieran elevarse sin control. Las embestidas de Oliver hicieron a Felicity agarrarse a los barrotes de su cama para no darse en la cabeza y supo que a la mañana siguiente le iban a doler las ingles de lo anchas que eran las caderas de él en comparación con su cuerpo. Pero a quién diablos le importaba eso cuando tenía a Oliver encima suyo dándole el mayor placer que hubiera sentido jamás.

Felicity notó como un nudo de fuego se anudaba en su abdomen y pudo hacer poco más que lloriquear por la avalancha de sensaciones que notaba que se estaba formando en su cuerpo. El orgasmo le llegó como una ola chocando contra los bloques de cemento de la playa, arrasándolo todo, fuerte y con resaca. No supo cuanto tiempo le había durado la gloria pero sí que había chillado, _fuerte _y que había puesto los ojos en blanco. Escuchó la risa erótica de Oliver en su oído y se sorprendió al sentir que, aun después de esa apoteósica liberación su risa le hacía sentir presión en el abdomen.

_Dios, era preciosa_. Era todo a lo que atinaba a pensar Oliver mientras veía como Felicity se corría entre sus brazos. Le agarraba de los antebrazos tan fuerte que estaba seguro de que le iban a salir moratones y mierda si no quería que se quedaran ahí toda la vida para recordar este momento. Ella se estremeció bajo él en los últimos residuos de su orgasmo y lo miró con una cara de ensoñación y placer que le hicieron querer besarla hasta perder el sentido. Y podía. Oliver la besó con todo lo que tenía para ofrecerle mientras seguía embistiendo contra su pelvis en busca de su propia liberación, que notaba cerca. No pasó demasiado rato hasta que él mismo se perdió en la humedad de Felicity, en su lengua y en su calor. Lo vio todo blanco. Oliver se corrió una vez entre estertores y sudor estirando con los dientes la almohada de la cama de Felicity y la segunda vez le pilló totalmente por sorpresa. Sus labios buscaron desesperadamente el aliento que se le estaba escapando de los pulmones en la boca de Felicity mientras gruñía por un placer que no había sentido en ninguno de sus otros encuentros. _¿Qué demonios...? Uouh!_

Cuando acabó el frenesí, Oliver se dio cuenta de que se había quedado lacio encima de Felicity por lo que se obligó a tirarse hacía un lado y sintió, muy a su pesar, como se salía de ella. La rodeó con un brazo utilizando la poca fuerza que le quedaba y la empujó contra su pecho para poder abrazarla. Poco a poco notó como el sueño se iba apoderando de él, _que raro_. Normalmente solo conseguía quedarse dormido cuando estaba a salvo y nunca en compañía de otras personas. Aunque... ya se había dado cuenta de que Felicity no era como las otras personas

Felicity notó como Oliver suspiraba para después quedarse muy quieto con los brazos alrededor de ella. Se había quedado dormido. Después de que él hubiera tenido su propio orgasmo Felicity no se había atrevido a moverse ni para respirar por el miedo a la reacción que Oliver podía mostrarle; indiferencia, vergüenza, rechazo o ¿tal vez arrepentimiento? Cualquiera de esas muestras hubiera acabado con el corazón de ella después de lo que acababan de compartir y se preparó mentalmente para lo peor. Por eso se sorprendió tanto cuando él la arrastró con su cuerpo en un tierno abrazo y los colocó en posición de dormir. Felicity tembló de la emoción y notó como Oliver se removía sobre si mismo al sentir el temblor en su cuerpo. Se estiró y agarró una de las mantas que habían caído al suelo para colocarla por encima de los dos, abrazarla de nuevo y darle un ligero beso en la cabeza

- **Duerme Felicity** - escuchó en un susurró cerca de su oído

No pudo obedecer esa orden más rápidamente; a los pocos segundos ya se había sumergido en un profundo sueño acompañada por los latidos de corazón de Oliver.


	5. A flor de piel

Ni arrow ni sus personajes me pertenecen, ¡aunque ya me gustaría!

Otra vez **MIL MILLONES DE GRACIAS** por todos vuestros comentarios y por vuestro apoyo de verdad no me esperaba ni un solo review, ¡aunque intentaré mejorar en cada capítulo! :D

Ahora empezamos con la parte sensiblera, estáis avisados ;)

* * *

Felicity despertó de golpe debido al calor que estaba sintiendo. Notaba la cara ardiendo y el cuerpo comprimido contra una superficie en llamas. Desorientada, abrió los ojos para no poder ver absolutamente nada, todo estaba negro y su cerebro aun estaba arrancando después de uno de los más profundos sueños de toda su vida. Intentó mover las manos para descubrir que no podía ver la luz ya que tenía una manta subida hasta las orejas, la apartó y se removió para... Oh... La superficie en llamas de antes se empezaba a mover a su espalda y un brazo, que no había notado que tenía enredado a su cintura, la apretó más contra lo que supuso que sería un torso. Giró la cabeza y se encontró con la cara profundamente dormida de Oliver Queen. Su primer pensamiento fue que nunca lo había visto tan relajado y tan en paz como en ese momento, luego llegaron todos los demás.

Ella besando a Oliver, _¿o Oliver besándola a ella?_. Ropa rota y tirada por el suelo... oh sí, y el mejor orgasmo de su vida. _Vaya_.

Oliver suspiró en sueños y Felicity se giró sobre si misma para estar frente a él. Sus pestañas eran más tupidas de lo que pensaba y tenía la boca medio abierta; totalmete relajado. Se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo estaba parcialmente bajo el de Oliver, tenía una pierna chafada por uno de sus poderosos muslos y el brazo que la sujetaba le hacía extenderse encima de ella. También la manta la rodeaba como una segunda piel; con razón tenía tanta calor. Felicity ahuecó la manta y miró hacia abajo y se sonrojó al encontrar sus dos cuerpos desnudos. Cuando volvió a subir los ojos se encontró con los de Oliver mirándola.

_Oh mierda_. Felicity no sabía que pensar, ¿cómo iba a reaccionar Oliver? Eran muy diferentes la noche de pasión de la mañana siguiente. Felicity aguardó quieta y en silencio mirándolo a su vez, esperando a que él dijera algo. Pero no lo hizo, Oliver simplemente se estiró y le depositó en un suave beso en los labios.

- **Buenos días Felicity** - se removió entre las sábanas y ella notó sus músculos bien entrenados tensarse y relajarse contra ella, eso le trajo algunos recuerdos y se puso roja - **¿Estás bien?**

**-¿Eh? Sí, sí claro - **Felicity aguantó la sábana sobre sus pechos y se levantó** - Voy a ir al baño - **de un salto se desenredó de los brazos de Oliver y bajó de la cama, dejándolo desorientado

- **Feli...** - antes de poder acabar la frase ella ya estaba en el cuarto de baño

Mierda. Mierda, joder. A mitad del beso Felicity se había acordado de un pequeño detalle del que debería haberse acordado la noche anterior. Un minúsculo, insignificante detalle llamado SARA. Hipócrita._ ¡HIPÓCRITA!. _La noche anterior había estado enfadadísima con Oliver por haberle chillado a la que ya consideraba su amiga y ahora iba ella y se acostaba con su pareja. _¿Cómo puedes ser tan idiota Felicity?_. Agarraba con tanta fuerza el mármol de su cuarto de baño que los nudillos se le habían puesto blancos. Tampoco tenía idea de que pensar de Oliver, no sabía si había sido un desliz con ella o si simplemente harían ver que no ha pasado nada.

Felicity se dio cuenta de que llevaba más de quince minutos encerrada en el baño y decidió que, muy a su pesar, no podía refugiarse eternamente entre esas cuatro paredes; debía salir y afrontar lo que había hecho. En silencio se apoyó contra la puerta y escuchó los pasos de Oliver lejos de su habitación, por lo que supuso que estaría en la cocina o en el comedor. Recogió la sabana y salió con el mayor sigilo que pudo para poder recoger sus ropas tiradas por el suelo y ponerse algo encima. Aun así no encontró su camiseta por lo que se puso una nueva. Cuando se sintió preparada, _¿a quién iba a engañar?; nunca iba a estar preparada_, salió en busca de Oliver para encontrarlo en la cocina manejando sartenes y tenedores.

- **¿Qué haces?** - no puedo evitar preguntar. Ante su voz él se giró con sorpresa

- **El desayuno** - le dedicó una sonrisa y un encogimiento de hombros - **¿Te gustan las tostadas? - **Estaba tan ocupada recorriendo la espalda desnuda de él que tardó unos segundos en contestar

- **¿Eh? Ah sí** - Por lo visto Oliver solo había encontrado sus pantalones... Moviendo la cabeza para despejarla se acercó a enseñarle donde estaban los platos - **Pero no tienes por que...**

- **Quiero hacerlo**

- **Vale** - se sentó en una de sus sillas de cocina y observó la espalda de él mientras cocinaba - **De acuerdo**

Cuando acabó de tostar el pan y emplatar las tostadas sirvió a Felicity y a él mismo, se sentó y empezó a comer. Felicity no se lo podía creer _¿no iban a hablar de lo que había pasado? Quería hacer ver que NO había pasado..._ Le dolió el corazón.

- **No volverá a pasar** - el dolor se convirtió en rabia

- **¿Qué?** - Oliver parecía genuinamente confundido

- **Lo de anoche, no volverá a pasar** - _No lo mires, no lo mires... _Pero Oliver siempre sabía como llegar hasta ella. Sintió como le tocaba la barbilla y la obligaba a mirarlo.

- **Felicity, lo siento** - tenía la mirada intensa otra vez - **Sé que ayer me porté como un energúmeno y que no tenía derecho a besarte después de haberme comportado así pero... si me dieras una oportunidad yo...**

- **Oliver** - no se lo podía creer - **No es eso, es que...**

- **Ya lo sé** - removió la servilleta para coger su mano - **tienes que pensarlo, me lo merezco. Pero, si es lo que estás pensando, no me voy a arrepentir jamás de lo que ha pasado entre nosotros por que es la única cosa buena que me ha ocurrido en mucho tiempo y como siempre, a sido gracias a ti. Así que te debo un "gracias" y una promesa - **le cogió las dos manos entre las suyas** - Te prometo que puedo hacerlo mejor Felicity, si me dejas... puedo ser mejor persona y parecerme un poco a ti. Te juro que si me lo permites puedo hacerte feliz Felicity - **se llevó sus nudillos a los labios y cerró los ojos como si le doliera.

Felicity se había quedado en blanco, cosa bastante común en esos últimos dos días por lo visto. Pudo notar como el dolor que sentía en el pecho por las palabras de Oliver se le iba acumulando

- **Pero Oliver...** - forzaba a su voz para que saliera -** ¿Y Sara?** - Él rió liberando un poco de tensión

- **No estamos juntos, rompimos ayer antes de que viniera a verte** - Oliver puso cara de susto y ella vio como se levantaba de su silla para arrodillarse frente a ella _¿Porqué...? Oh, estaba llorando... con hipo... ¡bien Felicity! ¿puedes ser más patética?. _Se sintió estúpida por llorar, por haber pensado que podría olvidarse de él, por desconfiar de Oliver y por esconder sus sentimientos causándose tantísimo dolor.

- **No mi vida por favor ...** - Oliver le secaba las lágrimas con las palmas de sus manos - **Oh mierda, Felicity... Ven aquí** - Sintió como Oliver le cambiaba el sitio sentándose él en su silla mientras ella no podía parar de llorar y como la depositaba con cuidado sobre sus muslos para poder abrazarla. Se sintió como una niña indefensa mientras lo abrazaba buscando su calor. - **No quiero presionarte cielo pero me estas matando...** - Le dijo él al cabo de unos segundos. Con cuidado le apartó el pelo de la cara para poder mirarla a los ojos - **¿Eso es un sí o un no?**

**- ¿Tú que crees? - **más hipo. Él sólo gruñó frustrado - **¡Sí, claro que sí!**

**- Dios mío gracias... - **Oliver sonó tan devoto que Felicity no supo si se lo estaba diciendo a ella o de verdad estaba hablando con Dios. Sintió como se levantaba con ella encima y le daba vueltas. El llanto se convirtió en risa** - Te prometo... TE JURO, que te voy a hacer la mujer más feliz del mundo entero Felicity - **la besaba intermitentemente** - No permitiré que sufras nunca y te amaré más que nadie jamás pueda hacerlo en su vida - **Iba a continuar pero ella lo cortó

**- ¿Qué has dicho? - **se removió para quedar con las piernas abiertas alrededor de sus caderas y poder mirarlo bien a la cara** - Vuelve...**

**- ¿El qué? - **la besó** - ¿Lo de cuidarte...?**

**- ¡No!Lo de amar... - **se sintió enrojecer** - ¿Me... me quieres?**

**- No - **él extendió la sonrisa más ancha y sincera que Felicity le había visto jamás - **Te amo. Te amo con locura desde que te conocí, prácticamente. Y lo haré por el resto de mis días**

- **Yo también...** - iba a volver a llorar en cualquier momento

- **Dilo Felicity** - le besó el cuello - **Dímelo por favor**

- **Te quiero** - le cogió la cara para que la mirara - **Te amo Oliver Queen**

Oliver le contestó con un gruñido y un beso devorador al que Felicity respondió por instinto. Sus cuerpo se necesitaban en ese momento, después ya habría rato para hablar...

* * *

Oliver sentía como si en cualquier momento fuera a sonar su despertador y se fuera a despertar en su propia cama lejos del cuerpo templado de Felicity. Su Felicity. Aunque si esa última noche hubiera sido un sueño debería plantearse consultar con un especialista porque jamás hubiera podido imaginar las sensaciones que la mujer, que ahora suspiraba acurrucada a su lado, le había hecho sentir.

- **¿Y ahora qué Oliver?** - preguntó ella apoyando un codo en el pecho de él

- **¿Con qué?** - le pasó un mechón rubio por detrás de la oreja

- **Pues ya sabes... con la prensa y la familia y todo eso. Ahora que estamos juntos...**

- **Bueno, pues lo descubrirán cuando nos pregunten, así de fácil**

** - No quiero traerte problemas**

**- ¿Problemas? - **Oliver frunció el ceño pero estaba demasiado calmado para sentirse enfadado de verdad

- **Con la directiva de la empresa y con tu madre** - rió cuando él acarició su costado - **Se está acostando usted con su secretaria general Señor Queen**

- **Señorita Smoak...** **no me estoy acostando con usted, estoy en una relación seria contigo Felicity** - le besó un moflete - **y mi madre puede aprender hebreo para darme su opinión en esa lengua que me importaría lo mismo; nada**

Los dos rieron y Felicity hizo ademán por levantarse de la cama y buscar sus ropas, ya tenía los pantalones cuando se dio cuenta de que Oliver miraba el techo con mucho interés.

- **Puedo darte la referencia del color con el que lo pinté si te interesa** - bromeó ella

- **Hablando de acostarse...** - Dijo él ignorando el comentario de la pintura - **Ese tal Sam...**

_Ahí vamos._

- **¿Sí? - **la miró como si fuera a decir algo pero se lo pensó** - ¿Al que casi estrangulas?**

**- No me arrepiento de eso - **la señaló con un dedo** - Y lo volvería a hacer - **Felicity le golpeó la tripa medio sorprendida, medio divertida

-**¿Entonces?** - lo incitió ella

- **No... solo me preguntaba si vas a volver a verlo...** - pretendía infundir indiferencia en sus palabras a pesar de que todo su cuerpo estaba en tensión

- **Sí, en realidad hemos quedado esta noche para cenar y lo que surja** - La parte oscura de su cerebro disfrutó con la cara de pánico que se le puso a Oliver - **¡Oliver! ¡Pues claro que no! ¿Qué tipo de persona crees que soy?**

- **Ufffff...** - se llevó una mano al pecho - **Mierda Felicity, aprecias muy poco la vida de ese chaval** - ella subió una ceja - **Diciéndome esas cosas... solo estaría haciendo lo que un buen hombre debería hacer**

- **¿Atravesar con una flecha a los posibles pretendientes de tu pareja?**

- **Exactamente** - asintió muy serio

Los dos se echaron a reír a carcajadas. Oliver no podía creer la comodidad y la paz que se había formado entre ellos, nunca se había sentido tan libre de ser él mismo con nadie.

- **No, en realidad... si quieres ser amiga suya** - le acarició una mejilla con sus dedos - **prometo respetar tu decisión - **rodó los ojos** - Pero déjame decirte que ese tipo de amistades nunca funcionan... lo del sexo y eso... las mata. ****Créeme**

**- No se por que algo me dice que no debería preguntar como sabes eso - **Felicity movió la mano para cambiar de tema** - Pero el caso es que hay algo que te quería decir sobre Sam**

**- Dime - **Oliver intentaba ocultar la repulsión que sentía por ese nombre

**- La verdad es que no llegamos a acostarnos - **él no mostró ninguna reacción** - Por lo visto me encontré enferma y Sam se limitó a dejarme en casa. No pasó nada**

**- ¡MIEEEEEEEEEEERDA Felicity! - **ella saltó del susto ante el cambio de actitud tan repentino de Oliver** - ¡Por Dios, iba a matarlo! Podría haberle matado - **se llevó las manos al pelo

**- Pero no lo hiciste - **rió nerviosa ella

**- Lo hubiera hecho, te lo aseguro - **se acercó a ella y le agarró la cara para poder besarla** - Pero me alegro, me da igual que suene cavernícola, retrógrado o lo que quieras, me alegro de que no hayas hecho nada con él**

**- No, hombre de las cavernas - **reía ella** - Yo ser tuya**

**- Mmmmh -** acariciaba su cuello con sus labios** - Sí, mía, solo MÍA**

* * *

Pocas horas después de haber quemado las calorías del desayuno entraron los dos por las puertas centrales de Queen Consolidated, en contra de la opinión de Felicity de que eso sólo causaría rumores y a favor del "me da igual" de Oliver.

Felicity no podía ser más feliz en ese momento, cada vez que lo miraba a través de su cristal, y lo pillaba mirándola a su vez, sentía como el corazón le daba un vuelco. _No iba a vivir muchos años si forzaba el músculo así. _Pero le daba igual, la felicidad lo valía. Dipositó la poca concentración que le quedaba en contestar el teléfono, que hacía rato que sonaba.

- **Oficina del señor Queen **

- **Tengo una visita no programada para el señor Queen que quiere verlo** - dijo la chica de recepción

- **De acuerdo Lara, dime su nombre que se lo diré al jefe a ver si quiere que la haga pasar** - Tanto tiempo contestando a sus llamadas se habían hecho medio amigas

- **Señorita Laurel Lance** - el sentimiento de frío en el corazón que recorrió a Felicity fue algo inevitable para ella. _No debería sentirse así, ¿qué pasa, acaso no confiaba en Oliver? Sí... confiaba, pero Laurel era Laurel..._ Con un repentino nudo en la garganta, Felicity le indicó que la hiciera pasar y se dirigió como un rayo a la oficina de Oliver

- **Oliver, bajo a buscar algo para comer** - él levantó la cabeza para mirarla

- **Ei, ¿estás bien cielo?** - mierda, no le podía esconder nada

- **Perfecta** - fingió una sonrisa y se giró sobre sus talones para salir de ahí - **Te traeré algo... Ah! ****por cierto** - fingió no darle importancia - **Laurel está subiendo para hablar contigo**

- **¿Qué? ¿Porq...?**

- **Hasta luego** - salió escopeteada de allí. Últimamente se estaba convirtiendo en una costumbre eso de salir corriendo dejando a Oliver a media frase, pero era lo más sabio.

* * *

Oliver se sintió mal por la molestia que le estaba costando esconder al saber que Laurel venía a verlo. Él quería salir detrás de Felicity y asegurarse de que estaba bien, y si no lo estaba, meter una flecha en lo que fuera que la había disgustado. Pero... estaría muy feo dejar a Laurel colgada cuando había venido a verlo. _Enfin... _Oliver suspiró y se levantó cuando escuchó el "_Ting"_ del ascensor indicándole que alguien había subido por él

- **Laurel** - la saludó cuando salió

- **Ollie** - ella se lanzó a darle un abrazo

* * *

Los cafés con chocolate eran lo mejor, pensaba Felicity mientras jugaba con el suyo. No pensaba subir a su oficina en un buen rato, no hasta que por lo menos cerraran el bar al que había ido a parar. Se sentía fatal por sentirse tan en contra de que Laurel estuviera a solas con Oliver y se sentía aún peor por haber deseado que él la hubiera seguido para detenerla cuando se estaba hiendo.

No tenía derecho a pensar así, al fin y al cabo era su amiga. Una buena amiga... _Sí, y ella era su pareja supuestamente._

- **Señorita lo siento pero hoy cerramos para el medio día, si quiere le pongo algo para llevar** - le dijo el camarero con cara de disculpa

- **Oh, no yo...** - se despejó de su ensueño - **ya me voy, muchas gracias** - pagó y salió a la calle para acabar deambulando por un barrio cercano a las oficinas

Las calles no estaban muy transitadas, pero Felicity supuso que se debía a que era medio día.

El dolor que sintió en el costado la pilló totalmente por sorpresa y tardó unos segundos en notar que estaba en el suelo luchando por respirar. El segundo pinchazo de dolor solo duró unos segundos debido a que lo notó en la cabeza y rápidamente todo se volvió negro.


	6. Ya empieza a ser hora

Ante todo **¡PERDÓN!** Siento haber tardado tanto milenios en subir la continuación pero entre los exámenes finales y que quería ver que pasaba en el final de Arrow antes de continuar mi historia, se me ha hecho un pelín tarde.

**LO SIENTO MUCHO**, otra vez

Y, enserio, de verdad, **MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS** por los comentarios animándome para que siguiera, si tengo que ser sincera han sido la mayor motivación para seguir con la historia. Intentaré hacerlo lo mejor posible para que esos minutos que habeis gastado en animarme hayan valido la pena. **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!** :D

Disclaimer; aunque rece sigue sin pertenecerme ni Arrow ni ninguno de sus personajes.

* * *

Otro día que despertaba con dolor de cabeza... Ya iban dos días seguidos; quizás debería pedir hora con su médico para comentárselo...

Felicity alargó los segundos post-despertar intentando adivinar de que zona provenía esta vez el dolor. Se removió sobre si misma intentando coger una mejor postura sobre su almohada... _su almohada... ¿eh? ¡Ese no era el tacto de su almohada! _Abrió los ojos de golpe y sintió un pinchazo de dolor en sus sienes mientras su cerebro registraba a la vez lo acontecido antes de quedarse dormida - _o desmayada_, suponía - y los objetos de la habitación en la que se encontraba. Alterada, se separó del colchón mugriento en el que había estado dormida y se recogió sobre si misma a la vez que no dejaba de mirar la puerta: cerraduras, muchas cerraduras. _Piensa Smoak, ¿dónde estas? ¿que te ha pasado?. _

Al lado de la vieja puerta había un bol, también sucio y oxidado, con lo que parecía algo de sopa y pan. _¿Qué demonios? _Perdiendo el aliento por segundos aseguró que estaba vestida tal y como recordaba por última vez y intentó calmarse para poder pensar_. _Los siguientes minutos a su despertar los pasó en silencio y quieta, esperando un posible peligro o algún ruido que le diera alguna pista de donde narices estaba. Nada. Solo recordaba haber salido de la cafetería de al lado de su trabajo... y luego nada.

- **Joder...** - susurró Felicity. La habían secuestrado, eso estaba claro. Pero _¿porqué?_ y , _¿quién?_

Con mucho cuidado se levantó del fino colchón en el que estaba sentada y se acercó a la puerta sin esperanza verdadera de que se fuera a abrir, y así fue, cuando bajó la maneta comprobó que estaba cerrada por fuera. Pateó el suelo frustrada y se arrepintió casi de inmediato cuando una punzada de dolor le atravesó el estómago. _Ah, sí, también la habían golpeado ahí... _Felicity recordó la contusión que la dejó tirada en el suelo antes de desmayarse_._ Volvió a revisar la mugrienta habitación con la vista pero los únicos objetos sueltos que había en ese agujero eran los boles y una bombilla colgante que apenas daba luz.

De repente se escuchó un fuerte ruido proveniente de fuera de la puerta y la voz, muy enfadada, de dos hombres hablando entre si en un idioma que ella no reconoció. Por instinto, se tiró en el colchón en la misma postura en la que se había despertado e intentó no temblar cuando escuchó la cerradura de la puerta ceder. Felicity pensó que la iban a matar ahí dentro.

* * *

- **Laurel** - Oliver frotó la espalda de la susodicha, que llevaba ya unos minutos abrazada a él - **Me alegro de verte... ¿estás bien?**

**- Sí - **esta rió nerviosa y se fue separando de los hombros de él** - Lo siento, es que... - **volvió a reír visiblemente aliviada por algo

**- ¿Quieres sentarte? - **Oliver pensó que así evitaría posibles momentos incómodos

- **Esta bien**- Laurel se sentó en la silla que él le ofrecía y la arrastró para quedar más cerca de donde Oliver se había sentado - **Tenía que hablar contigo Oliver...**

- **Dime Laurel** - se empezó a preocupar de verdad - **¿Va todo bien?¿Es por tu madre...?** - quizás estaban en apuros - **¿o tu padre?**

**- No, no - **jugó nerviosa con las tiras de su bolso** - No te preocupes, va todo bien - **Oliver se relajó en su silla: a pesar de todo, la família de Laurel había también sido una familia para él en un momento de su vida** - Es solo que... bueno, he estado hablando con Sara**

Ops

**- Y ya me ha contado que pasó anoche - **continuó ella

- **Oh, vaya** - _Brillante respuesta_. Oliver pensó que debería hacer un cursillo para "responder en situaciones embarazosas" cuanto antes

- **Sí... Yo...** - Laurel estiró la mano para posarla sobre la rodilla de él - **quiero que sepas que siempre confié en ti**

- **¿Perdona?** - Ahora Oliver estaba realmente perdido

- **Siempre supe que lo de Sara no iba enserio** - se removió el pelo nerviosa - **No hace falta que sigas actuando Ollie... Mira, se que los dos hemos pasado por muchísimas cosas en muy poco tiempo y que dijimos que la memoria de Tommy era lo más importante pero... No podemos seguir negando lo que sentimos. **

**- ¿Eh? - **empezó a sentir el cuello de su camisa estrecho

**- Ollie, Sara me lo a contado... Me ha dicho que ya no estáis juntos **

_Nota mental: tener una charla seria con Sara sobre sus fiestas de pijamas._

_- _**Laurel** - posó su mano sobre la de ella - **creo que estas sacando las cosas de contexto. Creo que deberíamos hablar...**

- **Estamos hablando Ollie**

**- No me refiero a eso, es que... - **se pasó la mano por el pelo** - creo que has entendido mal el "porque" de que ya no estemos juntos Sara y yo**

**- Vas a volver a huir, ¿es eso, no? - **ahora Laurel parecía realmente irritada** - Siempre que en tu vida pasa algo "real" o que conlleve algún tipo de compromiso desapareces Ollie. Ya esta bien, los dos sabemos que pasó en aquella cena en mi casa - **_¿la cena en su casa? ¿Laurel pensaba que habían roto por ella?_

**- Mira Laurel, no es eso - **levantó la mano para que lo dejara acabar. Era momento de poner las cosas en su sitio, los dos necesitaban esta charla** - Sé que no fui el mejor novio, bueno... ni realmente la mejor persona que has conocido y sé que he cometido muchos errores...**

**- Como acostarte con mi hermana**

**- Como ese... - **suspiró Oliver cansado** - Pero lo que te quiero decir es que he cambiado mucho desde entonces y no soy el mismo**

**- No es verdad Ollie - **Laurel se puso de pie para poder acercarse más a él** - Te conozco. He estado la mayor parte de tu vida a tu lado, prácticamente nos conocemos desde siempre y sé como eres: sé quien eres.**

**- No tengo eso tan claro como tú... - **esa conversación se estaba poniendo tensa por momentos. Ante su cara de sorpresa añadió- **Ahora pretendo aprender de mis errores y a dejar en el pasado lo que debe seguir en el pasado**

- **¿Qué quieres decir?**

- **Pues que dices que me conoces Laurel, pero luego no eres capaz de ver las cosas más básicas de mi, o quizás no te interesa verlas**

- **No entiendo lo que me estás insinuando pero yo había venido a por otra cosa - **se acercó aún más a él y le puso la mano en el pecho - **Sabes lo que siento y yo sé lo que sientes tú**

Un rincón oscuro, abandonado, de la mente de Oliver reaccionó ante la réplica de Laurel. _¿Alguna vez había sabido como se sentía, realmente? _Es más_, ¿se había preocupado por averiguarlo?. _Con una punzada de dolor, Oliver supo en ese momento que todo había sido un cuento. Un cuento que él mismo se había contado y enfadado con el final que él mismo había desarrollado. Todas esas veces que Laurel le había echado en cara sus sentimientos habían sido en causa de que él había actuado de acuerdo con los suyos propios. _Sí, tal vez no de la forma más adecuada_, pero así había sido. Por el cerebro de Oliver pasaron en un momento de luz todas esas veces en las que Laurel lo había "perdonado" después de una mala noche o incluso en las infidelidades.

Sin saber de donde, una imagen de Felicity con otro hombre salió disparada por sus conductos neuronales y la rabia y el dolor que palpó fueron tan reales que casi se mareó. Podía ver que Laurel estaba hablándole por el movimiento de sus labios y por como le planchaba el cuello del traje con su mano, pero lo único que martilleaba su cabeza era la sensación vomitiva de ver a la persona que amaba en manos de otro hombre. Hacía bien poco había tenido que lidiar con esa sensación y había sido la cosa más horrible que le pasaba desde la isla; No, definitivamente él jamás podría perdonarla si se entregara a otro.

_Pero Laurel sí pudo, y no solo una vez. _

La revelación de lo que eso significaba no le pilló del todo por sorpresa a Oliver, una parte de su cerebro ya sabía lo que él ahora estaba desentrañando. Todas las veces que Laurel lo había perdonado sin darle más importancia, apresurada para que todo volviera a ser como antes... cobraban sentido. No lo había amado nunca.

No es como si muchas personas no pudieran perdonar infidelidades o descuidos, claro que se podía, y lo hacían, el problema es que estaba hablando de Laurel; una persona demasiado orgullosa y independiente como para olvidar algo así. _¿Cómo no lo había visto?_ Lo que Laurel había amado había sido la comodidad de lo conocido, lo imposible que conllevaba su parte de ligón y la fama. No ha Oliver Queen. Por lo menos no al Oliver pre-isla, y dudaba que el nuevo Oliver pudiera amarla a ella jamás.

Oliver no estaba realmente sorprendido. Ni dolido. Posiblemente merecía eso y más por su pasado. Pero de lo que si estaba seguro en medio de tanto desconcierto era de que, aunque su pasado había sido una mentira, quería que su futuro fuera cierto, que estuviera lleno de vida y de amor real. Lleno de Felicity.

Supuso que su cara debía reflejar los gritos internos que estaba teniendo en ese momento ya que Laurel dejó de hablar de sopetón para quedarse mirándolo

- **Ollie** - apartó la mano de su hombro - **¿Por qué me miras como si no me conocieras? ¿Qué pasa?**

**- Nos merecemos algo mejor Laurel - **le sonrió** - ambos**

**- ¿Que demonios significa...? - **su replica quedó cortada por el sonido del móvil de Oliver** - No lo cojas - **Era el tono de entrada de Diggle, así que Oliver no se lo pensó al darle al descolgar

**- Lo siento, un segundo... - **escuchó al Diggle al otro lado** - Diggle, ¿qué pasa, va todo bien?**

**- Dime que estas con Felicity - **fue su rápida respuesta

Una corriente de aire helado recorrió la espalda de Oliver al oir esas palabras y se puso de pie automáticamente

**- No - **pánico** - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde esta Dig?**

**- No lo sé, por eso te llamo - **_¡Espavila!_... no le dijo Dig** - Llevo intentando localizarla desde hace media hora**

**- Ha estado conmigo hasta ese momento - **Oliver intentó tranquilizarse** - Quizás está en una cafetería o en el ascensor y no tiene cobertura**

**- Yo también he pensado eso, pero me he pasado por su coche y alguien lo ha abierto - **otra vez el corazón de Oliver entró en taquicardia** - Están las ventanas destrozadas y creo que se han llevado algo, voy de camino a su casa**

**- Me reúno contigo allí - **dijo Oliver y colgó

_No, no , no , NO. Esto no podía estar pasando. No a Felicity, por favor..._

Laurel lo miraba con cara de estar realmente enfadada

- **Escucha me tengo que ir**

- **No** - lo cogió por la manga mientras él intentaba salir - **No me irás a dejar aquí a media ****conversación**

- **Laurel...** **he dicho que me tengo que ir** - con cuidado quitó su mano de su antebrazo - **Además creo que esta conversación ya había acabado. Démonos la oportunidad de ser felices** - con un último apretón de manos Oliver se fue corriendo por las escaleras dejando a una anonadada Laurel de pie en su oficina

* * *

Felicity escuchó el chirrido de la puerta al abrirse y encogió todos los músculos de su cuerpo

_Distraer, noquear y correr. Distraer, noquear y correr. Distraer, noquear y correr..._ Se repetía como un mantra las palabras de defensa personal que Dig le había repetido durante sus entrenamientos; que ahora lamentaba que hubieran sido tan pocos...

Escuchó como los pasos de los dos hombres que había oído llegar se acercaban a su espalda y empezó a sudar frío, si tenía pocas posibilidades de patear a uno solo no creía tener ninguna posibilidad de hacerlo con dos. Casi se le sale el corazón por la boca cuando notó como una mano callosa la agarraba por el brazo y la levantaba del colchón.

Ahí Felicity perdió los nervios y empezó a gritar y pelear contra los dos hombres, que ahora podía ver de cara, lanzando patatas y puñetazos al aire entre ellos. _Quizás me maten pero... ¡a la mierda! al menos me llevaré un trozo suyo_, pensó Felicity. En un rápido movimiento uno de ellos, el más alto, le lanzó un puñetazo al bajo vientre que la dejó sin respiración haciendo que dejara de pelear instantáneamente. Entre la neblina que se le había formado en los ojos por el golpe y el mareo notó como uno de ellos la agarraba como a un saco de patatas y la llevaba a algún lado mientras el otro reía y le gritaba cosas en ese idioma que no entendía.

_No quiero acabar así._ Entre la angustia y el pánico le vino a la mente la cara de Oliver diciéndole que la amaba. Recordó la noche pasada y una pequeña llamita de esperanza se instaló en su corazón. _Quizás Oliver venía a por ella. Quizás no estaba todo perdido, ¡no podía dejar de luchar!_

_- _**¡Eh tú!** - se removió a pesar del dolor sobre el hombro del tipo - **¡Oye! Suéltame capullo, ¿dónde me lleváis?**

- **Cierra la jodida boca o te la cerraré yo, rubia** - dijo el otro hombre con un acento muy marcado

- **¿Ah, sí? COBARDES, ¡no sois nada más que unos capullos cobardes de mierda!** - debía impedir como fuera que la llevaran donde fuera que la estaban llevando. Felicity sabía que esa sería la única posibilidad de escapar. Ahora o nunca.

- **¿Qué has dicho maldita rata?** - el tipo más bajo le agarró por los mofletes hasta causarle dolor - **¡Aurek! Déjamela a mí, le enseñaré cuando debe cerrar la boca a esta furcia...**

- **¡No imbécil, nos han dicho que la llevemos entera! - **con el alto el plan no estaba funcionando. _Mierda_

**- ¿Qué pasa princesa? ¿Te asusta que pueda morderte? - **el tipo alto estrujó su brazo sobre el estómago de Felicity y el hombro se le clavó haciéndole casi perder el conocimiento del dolor. En ese momento Felicity supo que tenía una hemorragia interna y que si no salía de ahí pronto no iba a contarlo... - **Eso es lo único que sabéis hacer panda de inútiles, amenazas y amenazas... como lo hagáis todo así...pfff**

**- No eres tan lista como nos habían contado veo - **el tipo alto debió sentirse ofendido por su último comentario por que la dejó caer sobre su culo en el frío y sucio pasillo por el que la estaban llevando - **Tranquila que después de lo que te va a pasar no te quedaran ganas de pensar nunca más** - Cuando Felicity se vio libre propinó una patada a la entrepierna de el más alto de ellos, giró sobre si misma a la máxima velocidad que pudo y salió corriendo como no había corrido en su vida

- **¡PUTA!** - escuchó a uno de ellos muy cerca y supo que la perdida de sangre le estaba pasando factura.

No llegó muy lejos cuando notó un peso muerto que caía contra ella y la aplastaba contra el suelo casi partiéndole una pierna. Gritó de dolor y rabia hasta que, el que la había derrumbado, le tapó la boca con la mano. Supo que iba a morir; _por lo menos lo había intentado_ pero estaba demasiado débil como para que hubiera podido funcionar. Dejo de sentir las vomitivas manos que ahora se apresuraban por sacarle la chaqueta y cerró los ojos.

Antes de dejarse mecer por Morfeo hacia el sueño eterno, Felicity, escuchó lo último que hubiera esperado escuchar; la asquerosa risa de su atacante cortada en seco por el sonido de un disparo. Descentrada, abrió los ojos para ver como se formaba un charco rojo sobre su vientre. La sangre provenía de la cabeza del tipo y Felicity se vio incapaz de reaccionar debido a la sobrecarga emocional, por lo que simplemente se quedó con la boca abierta mirándolo.

- **Sois la basura más inútil con la que he tenido la desgracia de trabajar** - se escuchó una voz profunda y desenfadada desde el final del pasillo y solo entonces Felicity se percató de que alguien había estado caminando por el pasillo detrás de ellos. Dejó caer su cabeza sobre el suelo y las lágrimas se escurrieron dejando una vista clara de unas botas masculinas muy cerca de su cabeza. Atinó a levantar la vista y se encontró con el cuerpo de un hombre, una pistola... y un parche.

- **Señor Slade, he intentado advertirle...**

**PAM**

Felicity ni siquiera se sobresaltó cuando el segundo disparo perforó la cabeza del tipo alto, que intentaba ofrecerle una explicación para salvar su vida. Un pie apartó el cuerpo lacio que yacía encima de ella y vio borrosamente como, el que ahora sabía que era Slade Wilson, se acuclillaba a su lado y le ofrecía una sonrisa

- **Si quieres que algo salga bien... mejor hazlo tú mismo** - continuó hablando al tiempo que recogía a Felicity del suelo con una sola mano - **Es un placer conocerla en persona, señorita Smoak.**

* * *

Nota de la autora; no tardaré tanto en subir el próximo capítulo! :P


	7. Paz

De nuevo muchísimas gracias por tomaros la molestia de leeros mi historia, y sobretodo ¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS por el apoyo!

Seguiré intentando hacerlo lo mejor posible :D

Disclaimer; ni Arrow ni sus personajes son de mi pertenencia

**Aviso**: En este capítulo y los que siguen es posible que salan algunos temas un poco spoilers para los que no hayáis seguido la serie en inglés o los que aún no hayáis visto el final. Será diferente pero algunas cosas las utilizaré :)

**¡Gracias!**

* * *

Todo estaba bien

Todo en casa de Felicity parecía estar ordenado dentro del pequeño caos que tenía ella montado en su pequeña casita, libros apilados en el sofá, platos a medio fregar, y por lo menos una docena de aparatos electrónicos dispuestos en los enchufes de toda la casa. Todo en su sitio.

Y eso estaba sacando a Oliver de sus casillas.

Dio otro repaso a la casa esperando encontrar algo que no hubiera visto, algo que hubiera pasado por alto antes y que le diera una pista de donde se habían llevado a Felicity. Nada. _Mierda._

Oliver no había conseguido regular sus palpitaciones desde que Dig le había llamado preguntado por ella

- **Nada...** - entró Diggle en ese momento a la casa - **fuera tampoco hay indicios de violencia o de que se la hayan llevado desde aquí**

**- ¡Joder! - **Oliver golpeó la mesa al tiempo que maldecía

**- Y sigue sin cogerme las llamadas - **intervino Dig** - Oliver no quiero ponerme en lo peor pero sabes que hay posibilidades de que...**

**- Lo sé Dig, créeme que lo sé - **Sabía perfectamente que Felicity estaba en manos de Slade. Tantos malos modales que gastó con Sara el día anterior y ahora era él mismo el que la había dejado desprotegida... Si le pasaba algo... no, aunque no le pasara nada, a estas alturas no se podría perdonar jamás el haberla dejado sola.

- **Bien** - revisó por última vez el lavabo - **he llamado a Sara y a Roy, él está patrullando la ciudad y Sara tiene las cámaras de seguridad haqueadas. Si ven algo nos llamarán enseguida**

- **Perfecto**

- **Será mejor que busquemos cerca de la última vez que la viste** - dijo Dig. Desde que lo había llamado no había dejado de estar en modo militar. Sabía que para él, Felicity, también era una persona muy importante - **¿Dónde la viste por última vez?**

- **Ya te lo he dicho Dig - **Oliver se pasó una mano por la cabeza** - estábamos en mi oficina y ella bajó a comprar algo para comer, entonces subió Laurel y ya no...**

**- Espera, ¿Laurel? - **lo cortó Dig** - eso no me lo habías dicho, ¿la dejaste sola, Oliver? - **Se encaró a él

**- No es así, no sabía que venía - **_¿y porqué se sentía culpable entonces?_** - yo jamás la hubiera dejado sola si hubiera sabido...**

**- ¿Seguro?**

**- ¿Me quieres decir algo Diggle? por qué ahora mismo no estoy para tonterías y te juro que... - **su retahíla se vio interrumpida por la voz de Sara saliendo del dispositivo de escucha de Dig

- **Chicos dejad la guerra de testosterona para más tarde, creo que tengo algo - **_¡Sí! por fin podían empezar con algo real _

- **¿Qué has encontrado Sara?**

- **Son unas imágenes de cuando la secuestraron, ahora estoy** **pasando un descodificador para despixelar las caras de estos tipos y saber quien son**

**- Mándanos las imágenes - **aunque Oliver no estaba muy seguro de querer verlas

**- ¿Dónde? - **Diggle miró al rededor

**- Al ordenador personal de Felicity, lo tiene conectado a la base**

**- ¿Desde cuando? - **Felicity seguía siendo una caja de sorpresas para Oliver aún sin estar presente. Diggle solo soltó una risilla por debajo de la nariz

- **Ok, ahí van** - Sara contestó y escucharon como tecleaba rápidamente en el PC. Dig tecleó la contraseña del ordenador y abrió el correo que acababa de enviarse desde un destinatario desconocido; la base.

Las imágenes que vio Oliver a continuación le perseguirían en sus peores pesadillas muchos años después de ese día.

Felicity. Tendida en el suelo después de que dos hombres la golpearan primero en el estómago y luego en la cabeza.

_Dios. _Iba a vomitar

Sin pestañear, observó como los dos hombres recogían a una, ahora inconsciente Felicity, del suelo y la arrastraban para meterla en un coche cercano. Sintió como el mundo se tambaleaba y la boca se le puso pastosa por lo que se agarró a la mesa con las dos manos.

- **a esos hijos de puta...** - _oh_, Diggle le estaba hablando

- **Vale chicos, tengo la matrícula y la identidad de estos cabrones os la envío al móvil - **escuchó a Sara de fondo

Una energía caliente le recorrió a Oliver la espada mientras se incorporaba. Sintió como las nauseas se convertían en ira y la ira en determinación. Esos bastardos habían firmado su sentencia de muerte y, si suponía bien, y Slade estaba tras de todo esto... el bastardo no iba a salir de esto con vida.

- **Dig ya sé por donde emepezar a buscar** - reconoció a uno de los asaltantes de Felicity como un antiguo narco de la mafia rusa - **Sara, dile a Roy que se reuna con nosotros en la base en una hora**

- **Hecho** - contestó ella y se cortó la comunicación

Salieron de casa de Felicity con la intención de no dejar alma dentro de cuerpo hasta encontrarla.

* * *

Felicity sentía que todo era un sueño, un terrible sueño. Mientras Slade la arrastraba a través de un pasillo mugriento empezaba a recopilar todo lo que había pasado en pocos minutos y sintió ganas de vomitar. Podía sentir la sangre del tipo todavía caliente en su vientre mientras tropezaba debido al temblor de rodillas que estaba sufriendo.

- **Vamos encanto, si te te tengo que llevar a cuestas será peor para ti** - dijo el monstruo mientras tiraba de su brazo para ir más rápido

- **Vete al infierno...** - _definitivamente debía empezar a controlar lo que salía de su boca si no quería_ _acabar fiambre_, pensó cuando Slade le dirigió una mirada cargada de violencia

- **Ya he estado en el bonita...**

Sí, Felicity recordaba que Oliver había comentado cosas de él y Slade en la isla. También recordaba que el tipo que la estaba arrastrando había dejado de ser una persona hacía mucho tiempo.

Por fin, entraron en una pequeña sala con una minúscula ventana en la parte superior y una silla en el medio. Slade la arrastró y empujó hasta que quedó sentada en la silla y luego le amarró las manos por detrás de esta con unas cuerdas que no había visto al entrar

- **Bien** - aprovó Slade cuando acabó de atarla - **Si colaboras no te dolera demasiado**

- **¿Qué quieres? Es por Oliver, ¿verdad?** - Slade solo rio - **Él no te va a ayudar, jamás se rebajaría ante alguien como tú **

- **Vaya, y yo que pensaba que lo conocías bien** - le apartó un mechón de la cara y Felicity tembló - **o quizás es que** **estás ciega** - Slade rio duramente - **Ahora mismo tengo la vida de Oliver en mis manos, cielo**

- **¡¿Qué?! ¿Que le has hecho? - **_¿había capturado también a Oliver? Oh, no..._

_- _**Nada..**. - se dirigó hacia la puerta - **Aún** - y salió

* * *

_Bien, eso había sido fácil,_ pensó Oliver mientras salía de la oficina del tipo al que acababa de amenazar. No había puesto mucha resistencia a darles la información que necesitaban cuando Dig le cruzó la cara de un puñetazo. Había esperado darlo él mismo pero Diggle no estaba de humor cuando ya hacía cuatro horas de la desaparición de Felicity. Ni él tampoco. Para nada.

Se sintió motivado y lleno de adrenalina. Ahora sabían para quien trabajaba el bastardo y donde encontrarlo, menudo bocazas. Sintió su corazón revolucionarse al ponerse el traje. Iba a asegurarse del sufrimiento de todos y cada uno de los capullos que se habían atrevido a tocar a Felicity. Su Felicity.

Slade había abierto muchas cuentas últimamente y estaban todas en rojo; era hora de saldarlas. Oliver, Diggle, Roy y Sara no se molestaron en disimular sus rostros cuando salieron de la base dispuestos a traer a Felicity de vuelta.

* * *

_Ventana... imposible. Puerta... también imposible. Pfff..._ Felicity repasó mentalmente otra vez las opciones que tenía para poder salir de ese antro sin ser descubierta por Slade y la verdad: eran muy pocas por no decir ninguna. Desde que su secuestrador había salido por la puerta había intentado por todos los medios deshacerse de las cuerdas que ataban sus manos pero solo había conseguido hacerse daño en las muñecas con el roce,_ ¡maldita sea! ese hombre sabía hacer buenos nudos. _Vino a su mente Oliver_, ¿dónde estaría? ¿Slade le habría hecho algo? _Felicity no pudo evitar pensar que le hubiera gustado escuchar decirle "te quiero" una vez antes de morir. ¡Pero no podía permitirse pensar así! Debía salir de allí cuanto antes y salvarse.

Intentó una última vez mover la silla a través de la salita para acercarse a la ventana, al menos sabía que no estaba bajo tierra y que quizás alguien podría ayudarla, pero se encontró mareada y débil. Las heridas internas le estaban pasando factura muy rápido. Sin haber oído sus pasos llegar se sobresaltó enormemente cuando Slade abrió la puerta y se dirigió a ella

- **¿Vas a matarme?** - le preguntó cuando vio que se disponía a cortar las cuerdas de las manos. Él rio sin ganas

- **No, todavía no** - la levantó por el brazo de malas maneras y la apuntó con el cuchillo - **Primero quiero que me hagas un favor - **Felicity se sintió enferma y volvió a sentir ganas de vomitar. Ningún favor que le pidiera ese hombre sería de su agrado jamás y lo sabía. Él continuó hablando haciendo caso omiso de su expresión** - Verás unos amigos se han pasado por aquí y me gustaría recibirlos como es debido.**

Entre tropezones Slade la fue arrastrando hasta otra sala contigua muy bien amueblada y limpia, Felicity se sorprendió del cambio tan radical entre la sala en la que se encontraba retenida y esta. Entonces vio las pantallas de ordenador. Y a Oliver. Pudo reconocerlo mientras este entraba a lo que supuso sería el vestíbulo del edificio donde la tenían secuestrada sin la máscara y acompañado de todo el equipo. _Estaba bien, estaba vivo y bien_. Felicity sintió ganas de llorar de gratitud.

- **¿Ves los amiguitos que te decía?** - le habló al oído - **Pues quiero que les hables y les digas exactamente lo que te iré diciendo** - Felicity sintió la punta del cuchillo entre sus costillas y soló atinó a asentir. Slade encendió un micro cercano a ellos y se lo acercó a la boca

- **¡Oliver!** - ante su voz todos se pusieron tensos y en guardia y empezaron a buscar con sus cabezas la procedencia de su voz -** Que alegría verte vivo. Hubiera sido una pena que murieras sin haber visto la sorpresa que te tengo preparada.** - Entonces le acercó el micrófono a Felicity - **Saluda cielo** - Ella no pudo mover sus cuerdas vocales aunque lo intentó, entonces Slade pinchó con su cuchillo en su carne y el miedo la hizo hablar

- **Oliver...** - _¿esa era su voz?_ Vio como este se sacaba la capucha de la cabeza y como su cara se contraía de ¿rabia? ¿miedo? no lo pudo distinguir bien. Slade le habló, y ella tuvo que repetirles que si no hacían lo que les decía acabaría muerta. Incluso le hizo recitar de que forma la mataría. Al final de la descripción ella ya no podía retener las lágrimas. Borrosamente, distinguió como la mandíbula de Oliver se contraía y aflojaba mientras hablaba y como al final asintió, asintieron todos.

- **Ya lo sabes chico, haz lo que te diga** - continuó Slade por ella - **Dirígete a una sala que encontrarás a la derecha subiendo por esas escaleras y estate quietecito, muy quietecito.**

No le dio tiempo a ver como ellos se movilizaban cuando el tipo la cogió por la parte trasera de su cabeza y la arrastró bajando las escaleras hasta una sala llena de aparatos electrónicos y _¿jaulas?._ Se escucharon pasos y enseguida pudo ver la cara de Oliver, alterado como jamás lo había visto y lleno de rabia.

- **Oliver** - no creía poder volver a verlo jamás y tener otra oportunidad solo la hizo sentirse feliz

- **Felicity, cariño** - estiró una mano hacia ella en gesto para tranquilizarla - **No te preocupes, todo va a salir bien, ¿estás bien?** - mientras ella asentía Slade sacó una pistola de su cinturón y los apuntó

- **Oh, sí chico. Ella está bien, está viva. ¡Al contrario de Shado! - **al decir eso Felicity notó como el agarre que tenía en su brazo se aflojaba hasta quedar casi libre y de un tirón recuperó su extremidad. Debido al cansancio cayó al suelo y entonces... de desató el infierno.

En un segundo Oliver estaba mirando a Slade y al siguiente estaba avalanzándose contra él; su arco apuntándole directamente a la cabeza. Pero Slade esquivó la flecha y le propinó una patada que lo tiró contra el suelo.

- **¡Oliver!** -Felicity estaba muerta de miedo, dudaba haber estado tan aterrada en toda su vida pero al ver a Oliver en peligro su cuerpo actuó por inercia a ayudarlo. Sara se dispuso a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo contra Slade mientras Oliver recuperaba el equilibrio

- **¡Felicity rápido!** - escuchó a Diggle y lo vio hacerle señas para que se acercara a él - **Ven aquí** - Ella se movió a duras penas y llegó hasta Diggle

Entonces vio una cosa que no había podido ver desde las cámaras y que no hubiera distinguido si Roy no se hubiera acercado a ellos. Bajo la sudadera llevaba, muy bien envueltas, unas flechas que brillaban en la punta.

- **¿Qué...?** - empezó Felicity

- **Tenemos que distraer a Slade para que Oliver pueda clavarle una de estas flechas** - le habló Dig al oído - **llevan el antídoto en su punta, son nuestra única esperanza...**

A Felicity se le agrandaron los ojos ante la revelación._ ¡CLARO! _Entonces vio pasar volando una puerta cerca de sus cabezas y supo que no iba a ser tan fácil cuando entró una marabunda de hombres encapuchados. Parecían estar todos hasta el culo de la droga que Slade seguramente les había proporcionado.

- **¡Mierda!** - escuchó como Diggle maldecía mientras Roy preparaba un arco con flechas brillantes y Dig disparaba a los nuevos sin causarles ningún daño, tal como Felicity había pensado

- **No servirá Dig, también están inyectados con Mirakuru**

- **¡Joderrrrr!** - a pesar de eso seguía disparando, eso parecía realientizarlos. Por su parte Oliver y Sara no parecían estar teniendo demasiada suerte con Slade. _Dios... no iban a salir de esta con vida, debía hacer algo..._

Slade golpeó a Sara y esta chocó tan fuerte contra una tubería que se rompió y quedó desmayada en el suelo mientras el agua caía encima suyo.

**Las flechas les hacen efecto, ¡funciona!** - gritó Roy mientras uno de los soldados de Slade caía al suelo después de un disparo de Dig. Las flechas que Roy estaba disparando estaban haciéndoles volverse humanos normales de nuevo.

Felicity sintió una punzada de esperanza y buscó a Oliver con la mirada, lo vio tirado en el suelo luchando por respirar mientras Slade paraba con la mano una de las flechas que Roy había disparado

- **No podremos con él así, es demasiado poderoso** - gritó a Dig que acababa de dejar noqueado a un soldado

- **Lo sé** - puñetazo - **¡mierda!**

Entonces Felicity lo vio, simplemente lo supo. Cruzó la mirada con Oliver, que estaba tendido en el suelo. Su cara reflejaba amor mientras la miraba y no dolor como se suponía que debía sentir en ese momento. El mundo se realentizó entre ellos dos y Felicity sintió la conexión que se había forjado entre ellos durante todo ese tiempo, todo el amor, la amistad y la confianza salieron a flote en el momento en que Oliver pensó que iba a morir. En sus labios leyó un "te quiero" que le destrozó el alma. Oliver sabía que iba a morir ahí pero, a pesar de todo, le estaba mostrando todo lo contrario a arrepentimiento; Felicity entendió que Oliver siempre estaría ahí para ella, siempre la buscaría aunque eso le costara la vida y Felicity supo que verdaderamente la amaba. Y que ella lo amaba a él. Más que jamás había amado a nadie. Esa revelación le dio la fuerza necesaria para lanzarse hacia adelante y empujar a Slade, que pretendía patearle la cabeza a Oliver. Al no esperar un ataque así, este cayó de costado en un charco de agua y chocaron los dos contra un montón de cobre apilado.

- **¡ZORRA!** - escuchó como Slade la maldecía mientras intentaba recuperar el equilibrio. El mundo se quedó parado alrededor suyo y su cerebro se aceleró buscando, planeando y luchando por sobrevivir. Dejó de sentir el dolor en su estómago debido a la adrenalina.

Entonces vio una flecha en el suelo, aún brillante, debido al antídoto y su cuerpo se movió antes de saber exactamente lo que pretendía hacer. Recogió el arco de Oliver y sus flechas y le lanzó la flecha que los podría salvar a todos a Roy

- **¡ROY!** - este se giró y pilló el objeto al vuelo. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron y ella empezó a correr de nuevo vio en la mirada de Roy que había entendido el plan

Reaccionó haciendo caso omiso a lo borroso que empezaba a verlo todo. Se tiró al suelo contra él al tiempo que le pasaba el cobre alrededor del cuerpo del tirano y enrollaba una de las puntas del cable en la flecha. Tensó el arco con una flecha apuntando directamente contra un generador eléctrico enorme que había en la habitación. _Por favor no dejes que falle, por favor..._ rezaba Felicity en su cabeza.

-**¡NOOO!** - escuchó como Oliver gritaba a lo lejos pero ya no podía hacer nada para detenerla.

Con Slade a su espalda maldiciendo y la flecha clavándose contra el generador, pudo ver y escuchar como la energía pasaba por el cobre y llegaba hasta ellos, fortaleciéndose con el agua que se había derramado a sus pies. Rogó por que Roy hubiera entendido el plan y aprovechara el estoicismo que Slade sufriría después de la descarga eléctrica para clavarle la flecha con el antídoto y acabar con su imperio de terror de una vez por todas.

Antes de perder el conocimiento vio como el agua se volvía azul y chisporroteaba a su alrededor; estaba viva.

Felicity jamás se había sentido tan en paz como segundos después.


End file.
